Mi Angel
by cinti.linda
Summary: ello no es la chica que el cree , no tiene la vida que aparenta , podra ganarse su confiansa , podra salvarla de su verdadera vida?
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV **

Mi vida era un infierno algo que nadie me podría creer , yo lo tenía todo o al menos la teoría de todo , dinero ,la mejor ropa , voy a la mejor escuela del estado y una aparente familia amorosa , pero era solo eso una apariencia cuando las puertas de mi casa se cerraban el infierno se desataba. Mi padrastro se llama Phil dwyer se caso con mi mama cuando yo apenas tenía 7 años y aparentemente era muy bueno pero solo fue cosa de que se casaron y todo cambio demostró ser un hombre muy violento aun recuerdo la primera vez que le pego a mi mama, y a pesar de eso mi mama no se separaba de él y aun no lo entiendo si es miedo o lo ama tanto ya no lo sé, cuando yo tenía 10 años mama quedo embarazada de él y nació mi hermanita ella es toda dulzura su nombre es Fernanda pero yo le digo(fer, ferny ), yo me llamo Isabela swan tengo 16 pero en un par de semanas cumplo los 17.

Así que si mi vida apesta mi única salida es la escuela, no tengo amigas la única que tenia Phil la alejo de mi, así que solo tengo mis libros y deberes escolares para refugiarme.

Estaba sentada en una banca fuera de la escuela cuando los vi, no era la primera vez era un grupo de 5 todos con motos siempre venían por el chico rubio, el estudia en esta escuela y creo que tenemos la misma clase de Ingles. Colocaron varios carteles en los postes de luz cuando terminaron se fueron, me pare a leer el cartel, era la invitación a una fiesta a unas pocas cuadras de aquí no lo pensé demasiado estaba harta de mi vida y en esa fiesta podía por primera vez realmente divertirme. Phil está trabajando hasta tarde así que mi hermana y mi mama están seguras al diablo con todo.

Tome mi mochila y camine hacia donde era la fiesta, no tarde mucho en llegar, entre a la casa había música sonando muy fuerte y estaba repleto de gente, entre alguien me ofreció una bebida era cerveza le di pequeños sorbos y por primera vez desde en prácticamente toda mi vida, me deje llevar por la música, alguien toco mi brazo era un chico alto y moreno pero antes de que me pudiera decir nada, el chico rubio el que va con migo en la escuela.

-a ella no Clark –le dijo el enfadado, Clark se alejo

-esto no es lugar para ti –me dijo

-por qué no lo es –le pregunte algo ofendida

-pareces ser una niña de casa ya sabes –me dijo o y yo sabía de que hablaba

-pero…-le dije

-supongo que quieres divertirte o llamar la atención de tus papas pero no aquí hay gente muy manchada y te ven con cara de dólar para vender sus porquerías –me dijo

-no crees que me estas juzgando sin conocerme-le pregunte

-muy pocas veces me equivoco con la gente –me dijo –estoy tratando a ser bueno

- gracias pero te puedo asegurar una cosa te equivocas conmigo yo no soy la típica niña mimada que quiere que papi y mami le presten atención –le dije, saliendo de la casa ya que ya tenía calor por toda la gente, me quede un par de minutos cuando estaba por entrar a la casa cuando mi teléfono sonó

-¡bella mi papa le esta… pegando a mi mama esta tan… molesto tengo miedo!-dijo Fernanda llorando

-ok ferny donde estas –le pregunte

-en…en las escaleras-me dijo

-ok ferny ve y enciérrate en mi cuarto, cuando estés ahí metete al closet y ciérralo con seguro ahí tengo una linterna no estarás a oscuras y no salgas hasta que yo llegue por ti –le dije

-ok bella no tardes-me dijo, tenía que volver a casa ya me acerque a jasper que estaba como a un metro de mi

-sabes cómo puedo llegar a casa rápido –le pregunte

-a esta hora ya no hay camión solo taxi y por aquí no pasan muchos –me dijo mierda y eso que solo eran las 8 de la noche

-mierda –dije

-yo te llevo solo si no te importa ir en moto –me dijo

-no me importa si es en triciclo o nave espacial tengo que llegar a casa –le dije llegamos rápidamente mas con su forma de conducir, me dejo enfrente de mi casa

-gracias te debo una –le dije y baje de la moto y corrí al balcón de mi cuarto, lo bueno es que hay un árbol así que hace mucho que aprendí a bajar y subir por él para saltarme al balcón. No tarde mucho en lograrlo abrí con toda delicadeza la ventana y me metí se escuchaban los gritos. Pero ahora tenía que preocuparme de fer en cuanto la calmara bajaría.

-ferny abre la puerta soy yo –le dije, mas rápido no pudo abrirla, se lanzo a abrazarme

-bella-me dijo sollozando

-ya tranquila ferny que yo te cuido no te va a pasar nada –la consolé logre calmarla y dormirla en mis brazos la deje y la tape en mi cama, ya no se escuchaba ruido en la casa y eso me aliviaba y me aterraba. Salí de mi cuarto con cautela, baje las escaleras, en la sala no había nadie pero la luz de la cocina estaba encendida camine a paso lento hasta la cocina no veía a nadie hasta que escuche unos sollozos ¡maldición! Detrás de la barra estaba mi mama sentada en el piso llorando y golpeada se comenzaba a formar un moretón en su ojos derecho tenía el labio partido estaba mal, me agache.

-que paso-le pregunte con voz baja

-es que no le gusto la comida es mi culpa –me dijo en medio de lagrimas

-no, no lo es el es un idiota mama mira como te dejo-le dije ella lloraba yo solo la abrace

-mama vámonos déjalo –le dije o más bien suplique , como cada vez que esto pasa

-no puedo-me dijo

-pero si puedes-le dije

-no insistas –me dijo esto era lo que me molestaba que era lo que hacía que ella no escapara

-ven deja que te limpie –le dije limpie sus heridas que me dolían tanto como si fueran mías

-anda ve a dormir –me dijo subí y me a coste junto a ferny, la abrace y nos tape a ambas

Desperté sin ganas de levantarme ya que para mi desgracia el desayuno era la peor parte del día ya que estábamos los 4 en la misma habitación. Desperté a fer y la mande a vestirse, me di un baño rápido y antes de salir de mi cuarto me prepare para cualquier cosa pudiera pasar en esa cocina.

-buenos días-salude cuando entre en la cocina, el preparaba el desayuno mas los ramos de flores que estaban en la mesa eran su forma de disculparse.

-y como te va en la escuela-me pregunto si hoy era una de esos días donde se comportaba bien

-bien –le dije

-no vas a decir más algún novio-pregunto

-no claro que no jamás lo tendría sin permiso, además no hay alguien que me interese o al que yo le interese

-claro que no quien se fijaría en ti –escupió como si hubiera dicho algo sin importancia

El desayuno transcurrió normal sospechosamente normal, cuando termine Salí con ferny lo más rápido que pude no quería tentar a la suerte.

-ferny mama va a venir por ti –le dije dejándola en la entrada de la escuela

-belly mi papa va estar en casa –me pregunto

-no lo sé ferny pero ya sabes que hacer vale si las cosas se ponen feas solo me llamas e iré tan rápido como pueda –le dije

-ok –me dijo, le di un beso y Salí de ahí y camine hasta mi escuela, parte de la mañana paso rápidamente cuando fue la hora del almuerzo me senté en mi banca habitual de bajo del árbol a leer ,pero en esta ocasión la lectura no me hiso dejar de pensar en lo que paso ayer. Me sorprendí cuando jasper se sentó junto a mí.

-hola –me saludo

-hola –le dije

-porque siempre estás sola –me pregunto

-no se –le dije no queriendo dar explicaciones

-si sabes pero no me quieres decir, entonces me vas a decir el porqué de estar en esa fiesta –me pregunto

-no te incumbe solo es necesario saber que es mi decisión –le dije parándome de la banca –linda tarde –le dije y Salí a mi salón

Han pasado un par de días ya, hoy es viernes y en estos días jasper ha seguido insistiendo.

-vamos al parecer si eres una niña de papa y de mama por qué no me explico ningún motivo para tu actitud que ser la hija perfecta que no quiere serlo –me dijo pero ya me tenia harta ,y tomando en cuenta de que ya no había nadie más que nosotros dos me voltee

-¡ya te dije que dejes esto en paz no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que yo vivo todos los días no me conoces deja de juzgarme, porque las apariencias engañan! –le grite lo, excelente ahora había alejado a la única persona con la que tenía contacto me senté debajo del árbol alejándome de él y hice algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo llore no un súper llanto pero si solté un par de lagrimas, cuando menos me di cuenta lo tenía enfrente mío extendiéndome un pedazo de papel, lo tome

-hoy tenemos una reunión por si quieres ir –me dijo yo solo asentí agradecí que Phil se fue esta mañana a Londres un viaje de trabajo

**JASPER POV **

Mi vida es todo menos normal, mi madre es madre soltera mi padre tan pronto escucho la palabra embarazo salió corriendo, así que trabaja la mayor parte del tiempo sale antes de que el sol salga y llega antes de la media noche todo para que no nos falte nada, yo tengo una beca completa en una excelente escuela se me dan bien los estudios, pero no encajo en esa escuela de niños ricos ,así que tengo un par de amigos que van en la escuela pública con ellos me siento en casa , tengo mi moto la gente suele creer que soy un chico malo, pero eso no es verdad me gusta divertirme pero no me meto drogas y solo una vez en mi vida me emborrachado.

Hoy un amigo daba una fiesta así que fueron por mí a la salida de la escuela, la casa de Samuel se lleno rápido yo estaba con charlotee, cuando la vi no recordaba su nombre pero ella va en mi escuela creo que tengo una clase con ella, estaba bailando sola parecía en su mundo solo sostenía un vaso de lo que supongo era cerveza , solo podía haber una razón para que ella esté aquí quiere llamar la atención de sus padres, pero no este no es lugar para ella hay mucha alimaña y como si fuera vidente Clark se le acerco el vendía coca no era precisamente un amigo , así que me acerque y lo aleje de ella.

Cuando le dije que no era lugar para ella, que si quería llamar la atención o divertirse no era el lugar más adecuado, su mirada me decía que se sentía ofendida, un par de minutos después de que hablamos ella parecía muy desesperada por llegar a su casa y termine llevándola a su casa, se despidió pero no me fui luego, luego me quede mirando y me sorprendí cuando la vi subiendo por un árbol para trepar a su ventana.

Ella me intrigaba los días siguientes trate de que hablara conmigo pero no lo hacía cada vez me intrigaba mas, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza pero que motivos podía tener era lo que me preguntaba día y noche.

Así que hoy la enfrente provocándola para ver si me decía algo y sí que lo hiso, podía ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad algo no era como parecía ser. Se alejo de mi y se escondió de tras de un árbol derramaba algunas lagrimas le tendí un poco de papel para que se limpiara las lagrimas, la invite a una pequeña reunión con mis amigos. Ella acepto encantada subimos a mi moto t partimos a la casa de Charlotte.

-jas ya estás aquí –dijo Charlotte en cuanto me vio

-siento la tardanza, Isabela te presento a Charlotte –le dije ella la saludo tímidamente

-bueno pasen –dijo char

Habíamos como 10 en la casa me senté con ella en una mesa donde Peter nos sirvió a ambos un tequila, sorprendiéndome se lo tomo como si de agua se tratara, Peter le sirvió otro el cual se tomo igual le hice señas a Peter para que no le sirviera.

-tranquila –le dije

-lo siento –me dijo

-por qué no confías en mi –le pregunte ella me miro por un momento con sus hermosos ojos tristes

-no es que no confié temo lo que pasara si te enteras de todo, temo que vuelva a pasar lo de la ultima vez, mi única amiga salió corriendo –me dijo

-no me juzgues sin conocerme dame el beneficio de la duda –le dije ella se mordió su labio

-ok a la mierda todo –me dijo

-de que quieres escapar –le pregunte

-como sabes que quiero escapar –me pregunte

-te lo he dicho se leer a las personas-le dije

-solo una vez he contado esto pero necesitare otro trago para contarte todo –me dijo yo mismo se lo serví

-mi padrastro ha hecho mi vida un infierno, golpea a mi mama, a mí y a mi hermana, el lunes decidí que tenía derecho aunque fuera por un rato a divertirme, así que vi mi oportunidad con la fiesta , cuando te pedí queme llevaras a casa fue por que recibí la llamada de mi hermana tenía miedo él le estaba pegando a mi mama y cuando llegue la encontré tan golpeada y sabes que es lo peor –me pregunto tomándose el trago que le había servido , yo negué sorprendido por su historia

-que ha estado peor, estoy tan harta de todo solo esperando cuando es el próximo arrebato de ese hombre, yo solo he tenido una amiga su nombre es Ángela ella lo sabía todo pero él se entero y la espanto a un no sé cómo, así que esa es la historia no tengo la familia perfecta no soy una niña mimada –me dijo yo no esperaba algo tan triste tan feo como esto

-yo no voy a huir si me quieres como amigo aquí estoy –le dije tenia esas enormes ganas de protegerla, ella me miro sorprendida y por primera vez vi algo de brillo en su mirada.

-después de esto dime bella-me dijo yo le sonreí

Teníamos una semana y en esa semana todo había cambiado nos volvimos inseparables ella casi no hablaba de su casa pero tengo entendido que su padrastro está de viaje, más pronto que tarde se volvió muy amiga de char y de Peter.

Estábamos en el jardín de mi casa de nuevo era viernes ambos acostados en el pasto no se qué desato nuestra platica sobre libros y historia que era algo que me apasionaba pero eso nos llevo a una guerra de agua, me tiro al piso ambos estábamos muy mojados comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y yo a ella

-tregua…-me dijo riendo si riendo para mí era sorprendente lo mucho que me gustaba su sonrisa, ya casi no veo tristeza en su mirada

-entonces quien gano –le pregunte

-está más que claro que yo –me dijo sacándome la lengua se quedo pensativa

-que pasa –le pregunte

-el regresa mañana jas –me dijo perdiendo por completo esa chispa en su mirada yo no podía hacer nada

- cuéntame de tu hermana –le pedí ella sonrió por automático

-ella es la niña más dulce que yo haiga conocido, esta por cumplir los 7 años, le encantan los animales y la música ella es genial –me dijo

-a mi me gustaría algún día conocerla –le dije

-tal vez pronto la conozcas es cosa de que todo este calmado –me dijo

-ella se muere por conocerte –me dijo

-sabe de mi –pregunte sorprendido

-claro que sabe –me dijo –ya le caes bien

-bien –le dije

-me tengo que ir –me dijo parándose

-te llevo –le dije

Pronto llegamos a su casa

-nos vemos mañana –le pregunte

-no creo pero el lunes si –me dijo

La vi corre hacia la puerta, por alguna extraña razón no me gustaba despedirme de ella.

Regrese a mi casa a preparar la cena para cuando llegara mi mama y limpie un poco la casa. Me quede leyendo un rato hasta que llego mi mama

-como te fue –le pregunte en cuanto entro se veía agotada

-bien mi amor y tu día –me pregunto, mientras se sentaba a la mesa yo le puse la comida en la mesa

-bien mama vino bella –le platique

-me da gusto espero algún día conocerla, odio descuidarte tanto-me dijo suspirando, yo tome su mano y negué

-no me descuidas trabajas además estoy bien –le dije

Al día siguiente completamente aburrido fui a casa de char

-que te pasa, la extrañas verdad –me pregunto al verme tan raro según ella

-de que hablas –le pregunte

-vamos no te agás tonto –me dijo-hablo de bella

-bella –le dije suspirando

-dios si te vieras como se te ilumina el rostro cuando escuchas su nombre te estás enamorando –me dijo yo negué

-no como crees char, bella me hace sentir unas locas ganas de protegerla, es divertida, bonita, inteligente, tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto y si me encanta estar con ella pero es mi amiga –le dije ella me miro un segundo y me zapeo

-qué demonios…-le dije sobándome

-eres un idiota estas enamorado de ella lo acabas de decir –me dijo que yo enamorado de ella

-si idiota enamorado que sientes cuando estas con ella –me pregunto

-me siento bien no quiero que se valla –le dije siendo honesto sorprendiéndome

- estas enamorado de ella jas en hora buena –me dijo

-pero ahora que –le pregunte completamente confundido

-pues intentarlo –me dijo

-pero y si ella no siente lo mismo –le pregunte no quería perder su amistad

-yo creo que siente lo mismo jasper pero ella es muy insegura no se acercara hasta que tu lo hagas –me dijo

Y todo el fin de semana lo estuve pensando esto era tan complicado. El lunes por la mañana cuando la vi entrar por la puerta de la escuela y la vi no pude evitar una sonrisa demonios char tiene razón estoy enamorado de bella.

**BELLA POV **

Jasper se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo y confidente pero si los libros que leído tienen razón estoy enamorada de él pero no podía decir nada no podía perderlo él era mi soplo de aire fresco con el rápidamente me olvidaba de cualquier problema.

-bella papa está aquí –grito mi mama odiaba que dijera que es mi padre no lo es

-voy mama –le grite

-hola –le dije al verlo

-que no vas a saludarme como se debe chiquilla malcriada –me dijo me acerque y bese su mejilla, fer lo saludo yo iba a subir a mi cuarto ya que no soporto verlo cuando me tomo del brazo con demasiada fuerza

-suéltame me haces daño –le dije

-vamos a comer en familia –me dijo yo solo asentí no quería problemas

Comimos lo mas tranquilamente posible cuando por fin pude dejar la cocina subí corriendo las escaleras a mi cuarto me había dejado marcado sus dedos en mi brazo. Pero ya ni llorar es bueno al rato entro en mi cuarto fer

-hey ferny –le dije

-hola el sr conejo tiene miedo –me dijo sentándose en mi cama con su peluche

-y de que tiene miedo –le pregunte

-es que el cocodrilo volvió al bosque –me dijo era más que claro que no se trataba de los peluches si no de ella suspire tome mi peluche favorito

-bueno pues el sr conejo no tiene nada que temer por qué sr macha lo va cuidar –le dije tendiéndole al panda

-me lo puedes prestar para que cuide al sr conejo –me pregunte

-claro que si –le dije

Dibuje con ella un rato

-toma es para él –me dijo ella dándome un dibujo en el estaba un panda, un tigre y un conejo, el panda de seguro era yo, jas era el tigre ya que me le platique que el animal preferido de jas es el tigre y ella era el conejo

-muchas gracias yo se lo daré pero ahora ferny a la cama –le dije la metí en la cama y me fui a dormir yo también.

Me arregle para ir a la escuela me tuve que poner una blusa de manga larga a pesar de que estamos en florida con un calor que bueno mi día va a ser largo.

Desayune rápido y Salí casi corriendo, el día en la escuela fue largo me moría de calor pero ni que hacer ya en el almuerzo jasper se sentó conmigo debajo de un árbol

-tome –le dije tendiéndole el dibujo-te lo hiso ferny

-es muy bonito –me dijo

-tú eres el tigre yo el panda y ella el conejo –le dije –le gustan los animales y le platique sobre tu animal favorito

-gracias dile que me encanto –me dijo yo asentí

-no tienes calor –me pregunto señalando mi blusa yo negué

-no –le dije

-estas mintiendo que te hiso –me pregunto serio

-jas déjalo estar –le dije completamente incomoda

-déjame ver –me pidió suspire

-bien –le dije subiendo mi manga tomo mi muñeca con delicadeza vi su expresión zafe mi mano de la suya y me baje la manga

-se quitan rápido jas –le dije, el acaricio mi mejilla podía ver la impotencia en su mirada

-he y tu mama como esta –le pregunte para cambiar de tema

-ella está bien en dos semanas le darán sus vacaciones –me dijo

-eso es increíble –le dije

Lo que quedo del día escolar paso rápido el no volvió a sacar el tema cosa que le agradecí enormemente

Eso paso hace un par de días hoy no vi a jasper pero a la hora de la salida Peter me dijo que estaba enfermo , mañana iría a verlo le mande una nota con Peter. Cuando llegue a casa Phil comía tranquilamente en la cocina, mama me vio y me hiso señas de que subiera a mi cuarto había llorado pero no notaba ningún golpe ese me calmo solo discutieron. Cuando intente abrir la puerta de mi cuarto estaba cerrada ferny demonios, saque mi llave y abrí lentamente fui hacia el closet la hice salir de ahí la abrace.

-que paso fer-le pregunte

-yo solo jugaba con sr conejo pero mama y papa discutieron no entendí sobre qué y creo que a papa no le gusto que yo estuviera ahí con el sr conejo… -me dijo pero comenzó a llorar de nuevo solo le pedía a dios que no le hubiera tocado un pelo

-y que paso después –le pregunte tratando de calmarme para no espantarla

-el tomo a sr conejo y le corto sus orejas y su cabeza-me dijo sin dejar de llorar y enseñándome los restos de su peluche yo la abrace si yo hubiera podido llegar antes

El día estuvo tranquilo Phil tuvo una reunión con unos socios así que se comporto como el padre de familia perfecto que no es.

A la mañana siguiente después de arreglarme metí los restos del conejo en mi mochila, baje desayunamos de lo más normal y Salí con ferny de ahí antes de que tanta normalidad terminara.

-bueno ferny mama vendrá por ti y nos vemos al ratito en la casa vale –le dije

-si bella –me dijo besando mi mejilla

-te quiero ferny –le grite cuando ya iba a medio camino

Cuando llegue a la escuela me sorprendí al ver a jasper, y no pude evitar sonreír como boba.

-pensé que no vendrías, como te sientes-le pregunte nada mas al llegar con el

-bien solo fue una gripita de nada –me dijo

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y también el almuerzo salimos 2 horas antes ya que el profe de Ingles no vino.

-me acompañas –le pregunte en la salida

-adonde –me pregunto

-voy a comprar hilo, aguja y una venda –le dije

-vamos –me dijo sin preguntar nada, compre lo que necesitaba y me senté en una banca del parque

-ahora si me vas a decir para que necesitas todo eso –me pregunto comencé a sacar los pedazos de sr conejo

-tengo que operar al sr conejo –le dije

-que le paso –me pregunto

-Phil en un arrebato lo corto-le dije

- es de fer verdad –me pregunto

-si su peluche preferido –le dije me ayudo a coserlo no quedo como antes pero a como estaba era mil veces mejor

-y la venda para que es –me pregunto

-para esto –le dije vendando al peluche en donde había sido cortado

-y eso para…-me comenzó a preguntar

-le voy a decir que lleve al sr conejo al hospital de los peluches –le dije me sonrió de una forma tan diferente no supe interpretarla.

Lo que quedo de nuestro tiempo libre la pasamos caminando por el parque donde compramos unos helados, cuando fue la hora de irme me acompaño hasta una cuadra antes de mi casa.

-ferny –dije entrando a su cuarto el cual está junto al mío ella estaba haciendo su tarea

-hola belly –me dijo

-mira –le dije tendiéndole al conejo

-pero como…-pregunto

-lo lleve al hospital de peluches en un par de días le puedes quitar las vendas –le dije ella me abrazo

-gracias… -me dijo la deje terminar su tarea fui a buscar a mi mama la encontré en la cocina

-hola –le dije

-hola-me dijo la ayude a lavar los platos

-mama te has puesto a pensar en lo que sufre Fernanda –le pregunte

-bella yo… -comenzó pero no mi mama tenía que saberlo

-no mama tienes que dejar de darme excusas, Fernanda tiene miedo yo tengo miedo de no saber qué voy a encontrar cuando llegue a la casa –le dije

-bella sabes que intento que no las toque a ustedes pero que mas puedo hacer –me pregunto

-protégenos vámonos de aquí lejos mama tienes una carrera y eres brillante en ella, no lo necesitamos-le dije o más bien le suplique

-bella yo lo necesito el me ama a su modo pero en el fondo es buena persona –me dijo

-hay mama no lo vez lo que nos hace mira no soy yo la que me preocupa sino ferny y creo que deberías hacer algo –le dije no espere un respuesta

En cuanto a jasper sigo en ese dilema me enamore de mi único puerto seguro y si doy un paso en falso puedo perderlo. Hoy nos reuniríamos con Peter y char ahí vería a jasper el camino a casa de char fue rápido me sabia el camino como la palma de mi mano.

-hola bella –me dijo char cuando me abrió

-hola char –le dije

-entremos jasper está a dentro –me dijo yo la seguí pero la imagen que vi no era para nada la más agradable jasper muy pegadito a una chica alta rubia con un cuerpo envidiable. No pude evitar sentir dolor pero que esperaba el es un chico increíble jamás sufijaría en mi, Salí al jardín yo no podía lidiar con eso estaba por irme cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo era jasper

-adónde vas –me pregunto

-jas… yo solo…-que le podía decir hey jasper me muero de celos y por eso me tengo que ir, el me llevo hasta un árbol donde me tenia arrinconada

-no lo vez verdad –me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

-que cosa…-le pregunte algo nervioso por su cercanía

-lo que siento por ti-me dijo yo no debo estar escuchando bien

-jas…no se dé que…-comencé a decirle

-calla y escucha bien bella te quiero y no solo como amigos yo quiero más que eso eres más que eso-me dijo creo que deje de respirar

-jas no juegues con eso… porque yo…-comencé a decirle lo que hiso a continuación me dejo helada pero a la vez no sé cómo describirlo, tomo con sus manos mi rostro y muy lentamente presiono sus labios sobre los míos, no fue necesario que yo supiera que hacer mi cuerpo lo hiso por mí, siempre había leído lo que se siente cuando besas a esa persona pero no le hace justicia, cuando termino no pude evitar sonreír como idiota

-quedo claro mi punto –me pregunto yo solo asentí

-jas también te quiero y no es precisamente como amigos –le dije el sonrió y me volvió a besar

**JASPER POV **

Yo esperaba a bella en casa de char, cuando se me acerco rosalie ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños su novio es un jugador de futbol americano, estaba platicando con ella cuando voltee y vi salir a bella casi corriendo me acerque a char

-char esa era bella –le pregunte

-si era ella –me dijo

-y por que salió corriendo –le pregunte

-porque te vio con la loca de rose, jas si hubieras visto la cara de la pobre –me dijo yo no lo dude solo esperaba que no se hubiera ido aun, logre alcanzarla cuando le pregunte que a donde iba no me supo decir, yo vi mi oportunidad y no lo iba a dejar pasar nos arrincone en un árbol donde sin pensarlo se lo intente explicar pero no me entendía o más bien no lo creía yo no iba a discutir con ella para convencerla lo hice simple tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese y fue mejor de lo que habría pensado , al principio estaba sorprendida pero muy rápidamente se dejo llevar. Cuando termino ella tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios era la sonrisa más grande y sincera que le he visto.

-jas… yo también te quiero y no precisamente como amigos –me dijo y eso basta para hacer que sintiera una de las sensaciones más cálidas en mi pecho yo la volví a besar. Después de eso la abrace yo cuidaría de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA POV **

Yo soy feliz cuando jasper me dejo en mi casa después de lo que paso en casa de char yo podía sentir que flotaba era una sensación grandiosa me siento completa.

-bella… bella –me hablaba ferny

-lo siento que pasa –le pregunte

-que pasa tiene una expresión rara en la cara –me dijo

-te cuento un secreto –le pregunte

-claro que si –me dijo acercándose mas a mi

-estoy enamorada –le dije sin ocultar mi sonrisa

-como se siente –me pregunto

-mmm… como si tuvieras muchas mariposas en el estomago, cuando lo vez sientes que el corazón se te quiere salir del pecho, se siente bonito –le dije ella me sonrió

-pero no le puedes decir a nadie –le dije

-yo no voy a decir nada-me dijo

Los siguientes días fueron mágicos estar con él me hacia sumamente feliz, a veces íbamos a su casa o solo al parque.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños por fin los 17, mama me regalo un pequeño guarda pelo y ferny un dibujo muy lindo, partí a la escuela cuando entre me encontré con jasper, nada más me tuvo enfrente y me beso

-feliz cumpleaños cariño –me dijo yo me sonroje, el me tendió una flor

-gracias es hermosa –le dije oliendo la flor

-no tu eres hermosa –me dijo besando mi nariz

El día en la escuela fue de lo más normal, pero cuando salimos cual fue mi sorpresa, char y Peter nos esperaban el sostenía un globo

-feliz cumpleaños bella –me dijo el abrasándome lo mismo que char

En casa de char comimos un pequeño pastel que la mama de char había hecho nunca me había sentido tan querida por tanta gente, jasper me sorprendió con un hermoso peluche era un panda pero más grande que el mío.

-no era necesario con tenerte a ti me siento más que feliz –le dije antes de besarlo él me tomo de la cintura

-te amo –le dije siendo lo más honesta que he sido en mi vida

-yo te amo a ti –me dijo besando mi mejilla

Después de convivir con los que para mi eran mi familia jas me llevo a casa pero esta vez tendría que subir por el balcón

-qué demonios haces –me pregunto cuando me dirigí al árbol

-tengo que subir por el balcón jas si entro por la puerta el va a hacer preguntas que ciertamente no quiero contestar –le dije

-ten cuidado –me dijo

-siempre lo tengo lo domino a la perfección-le dije besándolo por última vez

Hoy era domingo así que no vi a jas, pero estaba feliz hace un mes fue mi cumpleaños y mañana era el de ferny, estábamos en la sala yo peinaba el pelo de de ferny lo tenia casi hasta llegar a su cintura como yo solo que su melena era un poco más clara que la mía.

-¡no!... Phil… enserio te juro que fue sin querer – escuche que grito mama desde la cocina

-cállate eres una inútil –le grito él, sentí como se tenso ferny, y la entendía ya que yo hice lo mismo

-Phil las niñas –dijo mama

-que aprendan a no ser como tu –le grito el yo no pare de cepillar el pelo de ferny , tratando de calmarnos

-verdad que no quieren ser como mami unas inútiles idiotas –nos pregunto entrando yo solo negué

-mírame cuando te hablo –me grito casi pude sentir el golpe pero mama se interpuso lo cual hiso que él la cacheteara

-sabes que hacer –le dije en el oído a ferny besando su cabeza

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras pero él la detuvo

-cuando yo hablo todos tienen que escuchar –ella forcejeaba con el

-me…lastimas…-le dijo ella la borde de las lagrimas

-las niñas bonitas no lloran no desobedecen a papa –dijo el

-pero yo…-cállate le grito el

-y tu eres mala mereces un castigo –la empujo y salió a la cocina yo me pare y la cubrí con mi cuerpo, el regreso con unas tijeras

-hasta un lado –me dijo

-no –le dije alzo la mano pero aun así no me quite

-estúpida –me grito dándome una cachetada tan fuerte que me tumbo, no fui lo bastante rápida la tomo a la fuerza y corto su pelo lo destrozo, ella no paraba de llorar

-me voy a dormir y no quiero ni una palabra de esto a nadie –dijo el yo abrace a ferny tratando de calmarla me sentía culpable se quedo dormida en mis brazos de tanto llorar

-mama estas bien –le pregunte

-si lleva a tu hermana arriba –me dijo

-mama y dices que te ama eso no es amor –le dije tomando a ferny en brazos dormimos en mi cuarto a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertamos ella comenzó de nuevo a llorar cuando se vio al espejo

-no llores por favor –le pedí

-pero me veo fea –me dijo en medio de lágrimas, me agache a su altura y limpie sus mejillas

-tú eres hermosa y cuando te arregle el pelo te veras aun mejor, así que no quiero más lagrimas es tu cumpleaños-, la senté en una silla y trate de emparejarlo pero había pedazos que los corto de tal forma que no podía hacer mas así que lo arregle lo mejor que pude pero se notaba que alguien lo había cortado muy mal lo peine y le puse un listón tratando de que se viera lo mejor posible.

-buenos días –le dije a mi mama cuando bajamos a la cocina cuando vio a ferny reprimió un sollozo

-buenos días –dijo con dificultad, le preparo sus panques preferidos a ferny y le deseo feliz cumpleaños

-donde esta él –le pregunte cuando ferny subió al baño

-se fue en la mañana dijo que no lo esperáramos llegara tarde –me dijo

-bien por mi se puede ir y no volver –le dije

-no digas eso –me dijo

-y que pasa con el cumpleaños de fer –le pregunte

-el dijo que se ha portado mal y no merece nada –me dijo yo me mordí el labio dándome cuenta que lo tenía lastimado solo podía ser de la cachetada del idiota

-mama es una niña –le dije

-ya lo sé pero yo no puedo hacer nada no quiero más problemas-me dijo

-bien me la voy a llevar conmigo si tu no haces nada yo si –le dije

-pero el…-me dijo

-se puede ir al infierno mama si tiene un problema que se joda –le dije subiendo por ferny

-adonde vamos –me pregunto

- vamos con jas –le dije mientras caminábamos por el parque me detuve en un teléfono público y marque a su casa para avisarle que íbamos para su casa

-bueno –contesto él, el simple hecho de escucharlo me relajaba

-hola –le dije suspirando

-cariño hola –me dijo

-vas a estar en tu casa –le pregunte tratando de controlar mi voz

-claro que sí pero que pasa, que tienes no te oyes bien, que te hiso –me pregunto me conoce demasiado

-estoy bien jas por teléfono no, tengo compañía –le dije

-ok te espero aquí –me dijo

Camine hasta su casa de la mano de ferny que iba algo decaída y no puedo culparla, jas ya nos esperaba en la entrada de su casa, primero me vio a mi pero cuando vio a ferny y vio el trabajo en su cabello se sorprendió yo solo negué él sabía que ferny tenía el cabello largo yo se lo conté

-hola tú debes de ser fer –le dijo agachándose a su altura, ella solo asintió nos dejo pasar

-tu hermana me platico que te gustan los animales, quieres ver y darle de comer a mis peces –le pregunto

-si –dijo ella con algo de emoción después de lo de ayer, la llevo a la cocina donde tenía su pecera que en si era de su mama, yo me senté en el sillón y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí su mano tomar la mía

-que pasa –me pregunto acariciando mi mano

-y fer –le pregunte

-encantada con los peces, ya viste como tienes el labio –me pregunto lo había olvidado

-sabes es su cumpleaños 7 años jas y nunca la había visto tan triste y a mi mama le importo poco tenía que salir de esa casa porque me estaba ahogando ahí, siento venir sin avisar –le dije

-hey no, sabes que eres bienvenida, ahora dime que te paso en el labio –me pidió

-no puedo no con ella aquí –le dije, el asintió

-está bien déjame curarte eso –me dijo me curo el labio

-bella tiene un pez dorado y uno como el de nemo –me dijo ferny cuando entro

-si te dije que te caería bien –le dije

-ya lose –me dijo

-quieren ir por un helado –pregunto jasper

-si-dijo ella

Caminamos de nuevo pero íbamos hacia casa de char

-vamos a casa de char –le pregunte

-si no vamos a dejar pasar el cumpleaños de tu hermana –me dijo

-hola chicos –dijo char cuando abrió –quien es esta niña tan bonita –pregunto viendo a ferny, ella se son rojo

-hola soy Fernanda o fer para los amigos –dijo ella yo sin poder evitarlo sonreí

-mucho gusto fer pero pasen –dijo ella

-mira el es mi novio Peter –dijo

-hola –saludo fer tímidamente

-hola fer tu hermana habla mucho de ti – le dijo

-pero qué bonito corte de pelo tienes –dijo char eso hiso que su mirada se iluminara

-el lo corto pero bella lo arreglo –dijo fer sonrojada no hiso falta explicarle a los chicos a quien se refería ella con "el" no sé qué expresión tendría mi rostro para que char dijera eso

-ven te quiero enseñar algo –le dije a ferny tomándola de la mano, yo no pude caminar más rápido hacia el baño donde en esta ocasión si llore de impotencia, jasper me abrazo yo solo llore

-tranquila shh…-me dijo tratando de calmarme cuando logre hacerlo me limpio las pocas lagrimas que aun corrían por mis mejillas

-que paso –me pregunto

-no sé por qué discutieron esta vez todo se salió de control, y él en un arrebato le destrozo el cabello y no pude detenerle jasper, y sabes que hubiera preferido que me hiciera lo que quisiera a mi me da igual pero ella no es una niña jas, que no debería tener miedo a su propio padre, y sabes que él decidió que ella no merecía nada hoy y mi mama no hace nada yo no podía dejarlo así , sabes la voy hacer feliz jas hoy se lo merece y lo que pase hoy que pase estoy harta pero escucha bien lo que te digo primero me va tener que matarme a mi antes de ponerle una mano encima a Fernanda porque si mama no hace nada lo hare yo –le dije el me volvió a abrazar

-te entiendo pero no hagas una tontería me muero si te pasa algo lo mato antes de que te ponga una mano encima vale –me dijo yo no podía prometerle nada así que solo me abrace mas a el

Fernanda se divertía como nunca pero cada cierto tiempo se tocaba el cabello y me miraba solo en ese momento su mirada se entristecía pero eso tenía solución

-char tienes unas tijeras –le pregunte

-claro en la cocina –me dijo

Camine hacia la cocina jas estaba con fer y Peter jugando en el patio, tome las tijeras y sin pensármelo dos veces lo corte solo pude ver como caía el pelo a mis pies me detuve hasta que me lo deje a la altura del hombro,

-qué demonios hiciste –me pregunto char cuando entro a la cocina

-no quiero que se sienta mal y esta es la solución –ella sonrió negando

-estás loca venga dame esas tijeras-me dijo se las di comenzó a cortar, cuando termino me di un espejo, lo había cortado de tal forma que el cabello tenia capas me gustaba

-gracias quedo increíble –le dije

-no me lo agradezcas eres buena hermana –me dijo

Ambas salimos cuando jasper me vio se sorprendió

-te cortaste el pelo –me dijo fer

-si me gusto como te quedo –le dije

-quien quiere algo de helado –pregunte char y yo habíamos salido a comprarlo

-yo –dijeron Peter y fer

Entre ala cocina y comencé a servirlo cuando sentí unos brazos abrazarme por atrás

-me encanta tu corte –me dijo al odio

-me alegra que te guste cariño –le dije

-sabes que te amo verdad –me pregunto

-lo sé y yo se que sabes que yo te amo a ti –le dije

Logre con mucha ayuda que ferny se lo pasara increíble cuando llegamos a casa ella venia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Pasaron los meses hoy cumplíamos 6 meses de que éramos novios, estábamos en su casa nuestros besos subieron de intensidad pero no era la primera vez pero yo quería en esta ocasión llegar hasta el final, comencé a subir su playera.

-bella estás segura –me pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos

-completamente te amo y sé que tu amas-le dije

Ese día nos entregamos en uno al otro

-pero fue tierno contigo verdad –me pregunto Charlotte cuando le platique era mi única amiga mujer

-si mucho fue perfecto –le dije

-estas más que enamorada –me dijo yo no podía negarlo

Ya hace una semana de eso de que le entregue todo de mi y esa no fue la única vez

Estaba en la cocina cenando cereal cuando el simple hecho de escuchar el grito de mama me hiso reaccionar mierda 6 meses sin ningún problema era mucho al parecer.

El estaba golpeando a mama le gritaba incoherencias estaba borracho

-no ya no le pegues a mi mama-grito Fernanda, el paro de golpear a mama y se acerco a Fernanda mi reacción fue rápida me interpuse entre los dos

-no le vas a poner una mano encima a mi hermana –le dije –corre Fernanda –le dije ella hiso caso me dio un puñetazo que me hiso ver las estrellas pero yo me deje lo empuje y le arañe la cara me aventó al sillón en el sillón y no paro de golpear pero yo luche con él lo mas que pude pero hubo un momento que ya no me quedaban fuerzas, mama se le aventó y me lo quito de encima el salió de la casa.

-bella –me dijo ella preocupada, acercándose a mí, ella sangraba a mi me dolía todo y también sangraba

-tengo que limpiarte –me dijo yo no proteste ya no tenía fuerzas me limpio yo no dije nada solo subí a mi cuarto donde encontré a fer bien dormida yo solo la abrace y me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté me dolía todo me metí a bañar y lo que vi frente al espejo me sorprendió, tenía el ojo izquierdo morado medio cerrado, tenía un moretón en la mejilla y en uno de mis pómulos, mis brazos tenían las marcas de sus dedos.

Cuando Salí de bañarme me puse una blusa y enzima mi chaqueta para cubrir los moretones, maquille la zona del mentón y de los pómulos pero con mi ojo no podía hacer más me puse unos lentes oscuros que lo cubrían a la perfección.

-vas a salir- me pregunto ferny

-si había quedado con jas –le dije

-sabes que se va hadar cuenta verdad –me pregunto

-si lose pero si no voy va a venir para saber porque no fui-le dije aun que esperaba que no

-no salgas del cuarto vale –le dije

-ok –me dijo

Salí y me encontré con él en el parque, cuando me pregunto por los lentes le dije que tenía una infección en mi ojo pero yo al parecer no tengo ninguna suerte cuando me tomo el brazo y emití un quejido vi en su mirada la comprensión hiso queme detuviera, en mi mente maldije

-bella quítate la chaqueta –me dijo yo no podía mirarlo –bella-comenzó a quitármela escuche su gruñido, tomo mis lentes

-jas…por favor –le dije más bien suplique

-no –fue lo único que dijo, termino de quitar los lentes yo agache la mirada tomo mi mentón

-mírame –me pidió yo lo mire –donde mas –me pregunto yo tome un poco de papel y quite el maquillaje con cuidado yo no pude aguantar las lagrimas odiaba que me tuviera que ver así

-no llores, no agaches la mirada –me dijo pero yo no podía dejar de llorar

-lo voy a matar –me dijo con toda seguridad

-jas déjalo estar-le dije le suplique

-no ven conmigo –me dijo tomando mi mano nunca lo había visto así llegamos a casa de Charlotte donde como de costumbre estaba Peter

-Peter necesito tu ayuda –le dijo jasper

-no Peter por favor –le rogué pero él me miro

-en lo que quieras –le dijo y tenía la misma mirada asesina que jas

-Peter –le dije

-eres como mi hermana y verte así me mata –me dijo

-char van a hacer una tontería –le dije en medio de lagrimas ella solo me abrazo cuando jasper ya se iba lo detuve me arrodille

-no lo hagas jas por favor va a ser peor no te puedo perder a ti no y además lo vas a enfadar y lo va a pagar con mi mama por favor no lo hagas por favor, te amo por favor no quiero que te pase nada –le pedí llorando, el me levanto

-mierda Isabela nunca vuelvas a hacer eso –me dijo y salió de la casa azotando la puerta

-Peter –le pregunte

-no va hacer nada aun que yo estoy igual de contento con la idea –me dijo

-crees que no lo sé pero se nos va a salir de las manos, va a ser peor y no quiero que le pase nada a él se le olvida que tiene a su mama y además jamás me lo perdonaría si les pasa algo –le dije

Espere un par de horas que regresara pero nada

-no va a volver por mi verdad –le pregunte a Peter

-está molesto yo te llevo –me dijo

Esa noche no pude dormir. Tenía 2 días que no sabía nada del además no había ido a la escuela por lo de mi ojo, ya no lo tenía tan mal pero necesitaba cubrirlo con los lentes aun. Y paso otro día sin saber nada de el. Hoy si iría a la escuela mama dijo que tenía una infección en mi ojos y que tenía que usar los lentes. Pero no el no fue a la escuela ahora si estaba preocupada por él. Cuando terminaron las clases llama a Peter a su teléfono.

-Peter has sabido algo de jas –le pregunte

- si, pero te recomiendo que esperes está molesto hiso un tontería-me dijo

-que clase de tontería –le pregunte

-bella…-dijo el

-vamos Peter me terminare enterando –le dije

-descargo su furia peleando con unos tipos en la calle pero eran más que el está algo mallugado por eso no fue a la escuela –me dijo

-gracias Peter por eso te quiero, jasper es un idiota –le dije

-sí pero una que te ama –me dijo

-lo sé y yo a el Peter –le dije colgando

Me importaba un carajo si seguía molesto conmigo yo tenía que ver como estaba. Camine hasta su casa cuando estuve frente a su puerta no me moleste en tocar el siempre tenía la puerta abierta, escuche ruido en la sala, y ahí estaba acostado parecía dormido, si tenía varios golpes en la cara un ojo morado como yo y tenia vendada la mana derecha. Acaricie su mejilla sentándome en la orilla del sofá, eso hiso que despertara cuando me vio iba a decir algo pero yo me adelante

-me importa una mierda que estés molesto conmigo, cosa que voy a respetar, pero necesitaba ver como estabas no es necesario que me hables –le dije, el no dijo nada yo tenía ese horrible nudo en la garganta.

El alzo su mano y buena y tomo mi mano yo mordí mi labio para que no saliera un sollozo de mi, el beso mi mano. El se medio incorporo quedando sentado en el sillón y tomándome por sorpresa me abrazo fuerte

-lo siento tanta jas mira como estas por mi culpa –le dije acariciando levemente el contorno de sus ojos

-me duelen mas las tuyas déjame verte –me pidió yo suspire y quite mis lentes el hiso lo mismo que yo acaricio el contorno de mi ojo

-eres un idiota jasper mira como te dejaron, eres un verdadero idiota pero te amo –le dije

-yo también te amo, estaba molesto contigo pero lo estaba más conmigo me sentí tan impotente no pude hacer nada para protegerte-me dijo

-conozco el sentimiento jas y enserio la única que puede hacer algo jamás lo hará, en un par de meses tendré 18, jas podre huir pero sé que no lo voy a hacer –le dije ya para este punto ambos estábamos acostados abrazados en el sillón de un forma apretada

-por qué no -me pregunto

-te voy ser completamente honesta, antes de conocerte sabes que era lo único que me mantenía con vida con la fuerza para pararme un día mas a mi vida de mierda –le pregunte el negó

-Fernanda jas ella, claro que también mama pero ella hace mucho que tomo su decisión solo dios sabe porque pero esta cegada, he intentado convérsela de irnos no lo he logrado, así que no puedo dejarla sin protección no me lo perdonaría nunca-le dije

-encontraremos la forma bella tu saldrás de esto me escuchas –me dijo yo solo asentí no muy segura de ello.

Han pasado dos meses todo a estado de lo más normal para mi asombro, hoy era el cumpleaños de jasper cumplía 18, le compre algo sencillo unos caramelos que le encantan char y Peter le harían una fiesta en casa de Peter.

-feliz… cumpleaños te amo…. Te amo –le dije cuando lo abrace, no deje me respondiera lo bese

-yo también te amo y gracias –me dijo

-ten –le dije tendiéndole la caja de los dulces y la tarjeta de ferny y la mía –es de parte de ferny y mío

-gracias –me dijo dándome un beso rápido

Comimos pastel en casa de Peter, me acerque a char

-Charlotte, ese que esta con jasper y Peter es tu primo el que te hiso tu tatuaje-le pregunte

-si es el por qué –me pregunto

-y es seguro –le pregunte

-claro –me dijo

-crees que me cobre muy caro –le pregunte

-no creo que te cobre caro te vas a hacer un tatuaje-me pregunto yo solo asentí

Me acerque donde los tres platicaban jasper me abrazo por la cintura

-Samuel cuanto me cobrarías por un tatuaje –le pregunte

-para ti nada –me dijo yo sonreí

-me lo podrías hacer hoy mismo –le pregunte

-claro que si mi tienda esta a una cuadra –me dijo

-no sabes lo que te lo agradezco –le dije jasper me acompaño cuando nos quedamos solos en la sala donde me tatuarían

-bella es enserio te vas a tatuar –me pregunto yo asentí

-si no quiero solo llevarte en mi corazón quiero que estés en mi piel –le dije el me vio con cara de "de qué demonios hablas"

-ok donde lo vas a querer –me pregunto Samuel

-aquí –le dije señalando mi cadera baja muy cerca de mi vientre bajo solo quería que lo viera él y yo que fuera algo mío

-bien y que quieres –me pregunto

-una letra solo una letra –le dije

-cual –me pregunto tomando papel y lápiz

-una J –le dije

-enserio lo harás -me pregunto de nuevo jas

-si –le dije Samuel me enseño su diseño era elegante mano escrita, me baje un poco el pantalón y comenzó decir que no duele sería la peor mentira del mundo pero estaba decidida, jasper en ningún momento soltó mi mano.

-listo –me dijo dándome un espejo para que viera me gustaba

-me encanta mil gracias –le dije el solo sonrió negando, jasper lo vio y me beso y que forma de besar

-me tatuarías a mi-le pregunto a Samuel el asintió – yo también te quiero en mi piel

-donde lo quieres –le pregunto

-en el mismo lugar que ella –le dijo jas –su inicial –dijo yo sonreí sostuve su mano durante todo el proceso.

Y el tiempo pasaba volando esta mañana estaba en la escuela cuando entro la directora

-necesito a Isabela –le pidió a mi profesor de literatura algo no anda bien

-que pasa –le pregunte

-tu mama tuvo un accidente esta en el hospital –me dijo

-ok –dijo estaba algo sorprendida

-tienes alguien que te acompañe –me pregunto

-si claro jasper, jasper whitlock –le dije la directora me hiso esperar en la entrada cuando jasper me vio me abrazo así de mal me vería. La directora nos dejo salir

-bella tu mama va a estar bien –me dijo

Pronto llegamos al hospital, pregunte en recepción por ella justo cuando un doctor se me acerco

-señorita, su mama llego con múltiples golpes tiene un lesión craneal –me dijo la sangre se me helo

-exactamente qué fue lo que le paso –pregunte

-su padre nos dijo que se cayó de las escaleras el está con ella ahora –me dijo retirándose

-no soy idiota jasper se cayó de las escaleras que no me haga reír –le dije el solo me abrazo mas, espere hasta que Phil salió del cuarto de mama con una sonrisa

-Ho quien es el –me pregunto Phil, no conteste pase junto a él para pasar a ver a mama pero me tomo del brazo

-suéltala –dijo jasper no se que vería Phil en la mirada de jasper que lo hiso

-hola –le dije a mama ahora si se había pasado Phil

-hola –me dijo con dificultad

-que paso mama –le pregunte

-yo me caí –me dijo yo negué

-no es verdad mama esto fue cosa de Phil, mira como te ha dejado mama, por favor denúncialo ahora que podemos librarnos de él –le dije

-no puedo yo me caí –me dijo Salí de su habitación, jasper me tomo de la mano cuando salimos al patio del hospital al verme Phil se comenzó a reír.

-maldito que le hiciste a mi mama –le grite

-nada no te lo dijo cayo de las escaleras solo eso no se dé que me hablas –me dijo inocentemente

-idiota te odio pero te juro que nunca más –le dije intentando lanzarme contra él pero jasper me tomo de la cintura, jasper me obligo a calmarme.

-ella lo negó jasper no piensa decir nada-le dije

Paso un mes y jasper todo el día había estado distraído sumido en sus pensamientos.

-jasper que es lo que no me quieres decir que te preocupa tanto –le pregunte harta de verlo tan concentrado el suspiro

-ven siéntate conmigo –me dijo nos sentamos en una banca esto no me olía bien

-que pasa –pregunte

-bien aquí voy, a mi mama le acaban de ofrecer un muy buen empleo, al principio ganaría poco pero su logra estar un año ahí su sueldo va a ser simplemente un sueño pero es en D.C -me dijo, lejos de mí, muy lejos pero yo no puedo detenerlo solo por mí él y su mama merecen esto no conozco a personas más buenas , así me dejara con el corazón destrozado y a la deriva el ya me lo había dado todo las fuerzas para vivir para salir adelante , hace un mes después de que salimos del hospital intente ahogar mis penas en tequila aun recuerdo sus palabras "no Isabela no pienso dejarte hacer esto , dejarte caer si comienzas no podrás salir te amo demasiado como para dejarte caer de esta forma" , mis lagrimas cayeron libres por mis mejillas

-es una gran oportunidad te lo mereces –le dije tomando su mano

-pero te amo tanto no puedo dejarte –me dijo yo negué

-jas yo te amo igual, pero yo no puedo dejar que tu desperdicies esta gran oportunidad por mí, tú me has dado tanto que no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, pero te amo y tienes que ir no me mires así me duele en el alma pero no soportaría que desperdiciaras esto te amo lo suficiente para dejarte volar –le dije en medio de lagrimas, el también derramo un par de lagrimas

-pero como te dejo aquí con lo que pasa en tu casa –me dijo yo negué

-no te preocupes tengo un mes pensándolo en un par de semanas cumplo los 18 me voy a ir con ferny muy lejos iniciar de cero donde nadie pueda tocarnos nunca –le dije

-bella cariño te amo –me dijo besándome yo lo bese, terminamos en su casa haciendo el amor por última vez el partía mañana

Hoy desperté sintiendo mi corazón arder de dolor, estaba parada frente a él en su casa

-te amo bella siempre lo hare sin importar que algún día encuentras a alguien más o yo lo haga siempre te amare de una forma u otra, cuídate vales hora mi amor, protege a ferny y nunca me olvides y como dice aquella canción que escuchamos una vez en este jardín –me dijo en el oído abrazándome me dio un pequeño disco me beso fue un beso agridulce era una despedida

-te amo tanto jasper y también te amare por siempre me diste todo de ti no puedo estar más agradecida mi amor cuídate mucho la sola idea de que estas en algún lugar cumpliendo tus sueños me da fuerzas –le dije

Lo vi alejarse en el auto de su mama pude notar que me decía te amo con los labio yo hice lo mismo.

Esa tarde llore como nunca Peter y char me consolaron. Ya en la comodidad de mi cuarto escuche el CD que jasper me dio y ir esa canción "las piedras rodantes del tri" me quede dormida escuchándolo.

Pasaron unas semanas hubo un episodio más de maltrato pero nada del otro mundo y por fin llego mu cumpleaños número 18 aunque menos feliz que el del año pasado también me la pase en casa de char, y su mama de nuevo me preparo un pastel.

-ten –me dijo char tendiéndome una pequeña caja y un sobre

-char pero tú ya me has dado mi regalo –le dije

-no es de mi parte jasper me lo dio para ti antes de irse –me dijo lo tome, me dejo sola abrí la cajita y era una cadena con un colgante de una mariposa de plata. Abrí el sobre era una carta

**Mi amor siento no poder estar ahí para ver tu mirada iluminarse cuando te canten las mañanitas. **

**Siento no poder estar en persona para darte mi regalo, cuando lo vi pensé en ti tu eres como el dije eres un mariposa que va a volar alto y sin fronteras, nunca olvides que tu puedes volar alto y muy lejos.**

**Cumple tus sueños hermosa te amo con todo mi corazón cuídate mucho. **

**Te amo y sonríe la vida es hermosa por eso estas en ella **

**Jasper **

Yo ya había planeado irme con ferny en 3 días tenía que hablar con mama y despedirme de char y de Peter. En fin solo tres días y seria libre era más de media noche cuando mama me sorprendió entrando.

-mama que pasa –le pregunte

-bella ten –me dijo tendiéndome un sobre lo tome

-que es esto –le pregunte sin entender nada

-son tus documentos y los de fer y te estoy dando su patria potestad –me dijo

-que como…-pregunte

-yo las amo a las dos con todo mi corazón no puedo hacer más por ustedes que dejarlas ir no son felices no quiero eso para ustedes, se que cuidaras bien de ella-me dijo en medio de lagrimas

-mama pero el acepto firmar –le pregunte

-los firmo estando borracho es legal pero tiene que ser esta noche ya, de tu hermana ya me despedí y hice su maleta se que tienes la tuya mi amor, pensabas irte de todos modos yo te lo puedo hacer más fácil, abajo junto al árbol de tu ventana hay una maleta de mano ahí puse todo lo que podía darles para que sobrevivan un tiempo considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños –me dijo

-mama vámonos podemos irnos las tres –le implore

-no puedo lo necesito no puedo vivir sin él no me mires así no espero que lo entiendas, pero si puedo darte una salida a ti a tu hermana te amo siempre fue así y siempre será así a las dos nunca las dejare de amar –me dijo yo la abrace por última vez bajamos las tres sin hacer ruido, tome firmemente la mano de ferny y tome la maleta de mano y nuestras maletas.

Pero tenía que despedirme de los que eran mi familia, fuimos a casa de char sabía que Peter estaría ahí la mama de char adoraba a Peter el pasaba más tiempo en esa casa que en la suya.

-bella que pasa –me pregunto al ver mis manos con las maletas, me dejo pasar

-me voy con ella lejos no se adonde –le dije

-no dijiste que sería en unos días –me pregunto Peter

-digamos que se presento la oportunidad, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de ustedes han sido mi familia y lo que más me duele de irme es dejarlos porque realmente los quiero mucho y les debo mucho y algún día nos podremos juntar de nuevo chicos esto es solo un hasta pronto –les dije en medio de lagrimas char me abrazo Peter también y a fer también la adoraban

-toma –me dijo Peter dándome unas llaves

-que es esto –le pregunte

-mi coche –me dijo, el había arreglado un coche

-no puedo aceptar –le dije

-claro que si son como unas hermanas para mi bella es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes tómalo –me dijo yo asentí y lo volví a abrazar

-el tiene razón y llévate esto de parte de mi mama y mía sabes que te quiere un montón igual que nosotros –me dijo tendiéndome tres bolsas de comida enlatada y cosas de esa papel de baño cosas como esas.

Nos abrasamos por última vez y partimos fer y yo de ahí.

-todo va a estar bien ahora te lo prometo –le dije a fer ella solo asintió

Lo lograríamos seriamos felices así me costara la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA POV **

Han pasado 10 años desde que nos fuimos ferny y yo, al principio fue complicado a pesar de que tuvimos es suficiente dinero para un par de meses, ese dinero se esfumo y tuve que trabajar, logre sacarnos adelante a mí y ferny, termine la carrera de publicidad y ferny está en un año sabático resulto ser que mi hermanita es demasiado inteligente así que se salto un año de prepa ya esta graduada de la prepa.

Vivimos en una pequeña casa en san francisco, tengo a mi novio Edward al que am con todo el corazón es el amor de mi vida, el no sabe nada de nuestro pasado y no es que no confié en el es solo que no quiero recordar para que no le veía en caso, el y yo llevamos 2 años de relación de vez en cuando se queda a dormir en casa.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla de aquellos terribles tiempos.

-bella despierta es solo un sueño-me atrajo la voz de Edward que esta noche como la de los ultimo 15 días, me abrace a el –shh… está bien ya paso-me dijo tratando de calmarme, escuche el llanto de ferny al parecer no era la única con pesadillas salte de la cama y corrí a su habitación.

-ferny es una pesadilla despierta –le dije moviéndola cuando logro despertar se abraso a mi lloraba

-bella él estaba de nuevo –comenzó a decir

-shh lo sé pero él no esta se ha esfumado –le dije la abrace hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.

Volví a mi cuarto donde Edward me esperaba

-ya son 9 noche seguidas que les pasa esto y no es la primera vez a veces solo es ella o tu, dime que es lo que tanto miedo les da dime de que parecen querer escapar –me pregunto

-no puedo Edward por favor confía en mí –le suplique

-ese es el problema yo confió en ti pero pareciera que tu no en mi bella –me dijo

-claro que confió en ti te amo eso lo sabes –le dije

-lo sé pero no me dejas entrar al menos no al 100 %-me dijo y era verdad

-no es por falta de confianza no puedo es simplemente mucho para mí te ruego que me entiendas se que pido mucho –le dije

-enserio que trato de entenderte pero no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas –me dijo besando mi frente.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente Edward no estaba en la cama me dejo una nota que fue por el desayuno.

-buenos días ferny –le dije cuando me la encontré en el comedor sacando jugo

-buenos días bella –me dijo

-ya no tuviste pesadillas –le pregunte sentándome junto a ella

-no, pero bella creo que debes contarle a Edward lo que paso no me corresponde a mi pero a ti si –me dijo iba a contestarle cuando Edward entro con el desayuno , desayunamos juntos cuando terminamos

-bella sobre lo de anoche…-comenzó a decir

-yo…voy a ver algo…-dijo ferny comenzando a pararse de la silla

-no… quiero hablarlo con las dos –dijo el

-ok que pasa –pregunte sin saber a donde quería parar con esto

-bueno no puedo pedirte que me cuentes que es lo que las tiene tan mal , porque todavía tienen miedo ,así que he pensado que necesitan hablarlo pero no conmigo un psicólogo –dijo el yo comencé a negar no quería hablarlo con nadie pero a la vez sabía que no era mala idea ferny lo necesita más que yo

-no lo sé pero creo que es una buena idea ferny tu eres y eras mas chica podría servirte-le dije

-no ni lo pienses si tu no vas al loquero porque yo si –me pregunto

-por qué no lose Fernanda tú eras una niña, eres joven no quiero que interfiera en tu vida –le dije

-y que pasa con la tuya también interfiere y no quieres ir –le dije mierda me acaba de atrapar con mis propias palabras

-tiene razón es la única forma de que esto funcione porque si no me dejas entrar como te cuido –me pregunto mierda

-bien iré al psicólogo pero primero tengo que conseguir uno –les dije

-Ho… no es necesario ya te hice una cita me lo recomendó mi hermana –me dijo

-si tu vas yo voy –me dijo Fernanda

-bien los dos ganan cuando es la cita –le pregunte a Edward

-hoy a las 6 de la tarde –me dijo

-tu…. –lo acuse

-sabia que te convencería –me dijo sonriendo le saque la lengua

Más pronto que tarde llego la hora de ir al bendito psicólogo estaba a 20 minutos de mi casa, pero yo le pagaría la cita al psicólogo y lo convencería de que yo no necesito terapia eso no me lo creo ni yo pero un cheque semanal creo que puedo arreglarlo todo con tal de Edward y ferny estén bien.

-buenos tardes señorita –le dije a la recepcionista –el doctor me espera

-claro pase –me dijo era un lindo lugar bien decorado él no estaba ahí, en lo que llegaba me puse a buscar el celular para apagarlo y el cheque para pagar de una vez

-buenas tardes –escuche que saludo yo seguía buscando

-lo siento un momento no encuentro…. Le voy a ser sincera doctor no quiero tener terapia , pero si no la tomo y comienzo a "superar" algunas cosas mi relación se va ir a la mierda y además es la única forma de que mi hermana venga-le dije aun buscando el maldito celular siempre me pasa lo mismo

-por qué no lo buscas en el compartimiento delantero siempre te ha pasado lo mismo-dijo el sentí mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, esa voz no puede ser solo una persona ha notado eso jas… y como bien dijo era verdad saque el celular voltee a verlo y sentí que mis piernas flaquearon, verlo era desenterrar muchas cosas buenas y malas

-jas…jasper o por dios –dije con un nudo en mi garganta seguía casi igual

-hola bella –me dijo que parecía tan sorprendido como yo lo tenía como a dos metros de mi yo simplemente corrí a abrazarlo él me abrazo también olía a el estar abrazada a él se sentía como estar en casa, no pude evitar llorar 10 años que no lo veía

-te extrañe cariño –me dijo

-y yo –le dije me sentó en el sillón

-te dije que nos volveríamos a ver –me dijo sonriendo y limpiando mis lagrimas

-solo tardo 10 años, aun no lo puedo creer –le dije

-ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día –me dijo

-si es que hay tanto que decir, dios espera que le diga a ferny quien era el loquero sin ofender –le dije

-no me ofende a si me dice mi mama, debe de estar enorme –me dijo

-tendrías que verla-le dije

-pero tu venias a otra cosa señorita –me dijo arqueando una ceja – que es lo que pasa –me pregunto con ese tono cálido y protector de siempre

-nada –le dije

-Isabela swan no me mientas –me dijo mierda

-bien lo siento, veras he estado teniendo unas cuantas pesadillas pero yo estoy bien es fer la que me preocupa ella también las tiene no quiero que la siga molestando, y luego mi novio cree que no confió en el –le dije suspirando

-no has cambiado mucho porque cree el que no confías –me pregunto

-no sabe nada de mi vida antes de los 18 años –le dije

-ya veo por qué no le has dicho bella –me pregunto me mordí el labio

-no quiero recordar jas no tiene caso –le dije

-tú siempre has tenido un defecto cariño y es que minimizas demasiado lo que te pasa –me dijo –porque no me das una oportunidad de ayudarte a olvidarte de todo lo que paso –me pregunto iba a protestar – no lo has superado bella y por lo poco que veo si te está afectando -me dijo a él no podía mentirle

-ya lo se jasper a ti si te lo puedo admitir pero recordar simplemente duele, estuve casi 10 años sin pensar en ello –le dije

-vale lo haremos lento no es magia-me dijo

-ok –le dije

-bien de que son tus pesadillas –me pregunto suspire

-la de anoche fue muy vivida casi real, el estaba enojado le pego a ella pero de repente la soltó y se dirigió a mi me tomo del brazo y comenzó a golpearme tenía miedo pero luego me empujo al suelo y tomo a ferny del cabello siendo aun una niña-le platique con dificultad el apretó mi mano -pude sentir los golpes todo era tan real.

-ok a que le temes –me pregunto suspire

-la verdad al principio era que nos encontrara pero ahora siento que tengo miedo de despertar ahí de nuevo eso creo –le dije

-bien todavía le temes es normal bella cuando aquello paso te vi sobrevivir pero no sanar y no lo has hecho ni tu ni fer es algo complicado porque lo puedo ver en tus ojos hay más de lo que me cuentas que te esta atormentando. Ahora algo tuvo que desencadenar esto porque si dices que lo habías suprimido por casi 10 años sabes que fue –asentí pero no quería hablar de ello

-me lo puedes contar –me pregunto negué

-no puedo no puedo ni decirlo-le dije

-bien ahora otro tema, tienes que abrirte con él, puedo ver que lo amas y estoy seguro que él, a ti pero tienes que dejarlo entrar no digo que le cuentes todo empieza con lo que puedas, así el te apoyara y entenderá que es un proceso y que no es falta de confianza-me dijo mierda me había topado con el único psicólogo que podía decirme las cosas de esa forma tan directa, el único que me puede sacar la historia y trabajar en ella

-lo pensare –le dije

-piénsalo, Hablar del tema no es revivirlo es enterrarlo –me dijo suspire

-ya termino el psicoanálisis –pregunte

-si –me dijo sonriendo

-bien a qué hora sales puedes tomar un café –le pregunte

-claro eras la última cita, solo déjame hacer una llamada –me dijo

-ok listo a donde quieres ir –me pregunto tomando su saco

-aquí enfrente hay una muy buena cafetería –le dije

Caminamos hasta la cafetería nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana

-así que, que has hecho los últimos 10 años –pregunte sonriendo

-es mucho por contar –me dijo suspirando

-lo sé, como está tu mama –le pregunte

-feliz mente casada –me dijo

-que bueno me da gusto es una gran mujer –le dije

-sí que lo es, y a que te dedicas –me pregunto

-publicista –le dije

-increíble, y ferny como esta –me pregunto

-bien ahora está trabajando se ha tomado un año sabático resulto ser más inteligente que tu y yo juntos, ya esta graduada de la prepa y el próximo año a la universidad –le dije

-que bueno era una niña fantástica –me dijo

-sí que lo era –le dije

-y bueno cuanto hace que sales con este novio –me pregunto

-dos años, pero él es muy paciente me espero 2 años antes –le dije

-como se llama –me pregunto

-Edward cullen, de hecho el me pidió la cita contigo su hermana me recomendó –le dije

-o si su hermana fue una paciente mía-me dijo

-bueno y tu casado, con novia, o divorciado –le pregunte con una sonrisa

-ninguna de esas prometido en un par de meses me caso –me dijo

-que bueno debe de ser una gran mujer jas –le dije sonriente

-lo es –me dijo y le creía esta perdidamente enamorado lo veo en su mirada

-espero conocerla si a ella no le molesta –le dije

-claro muere por conocerte le he platicado de ti –me dijo

-sabes a quien muero por ver a Peter y char lo extraño tu sabes de ellos –le pregunto él se empezó a reír

-bella ellos tienen 2 años viviendo aquí en san francisco, de hecho yo me mude hace un par de meses porque quería estar cerca de ellos –me dijo yo me sorprendí

-el mundo es pequeño tan cerca que los he tenido jas, siento que estoy recuperando lo que perdí –le dije

-lo sé –me dijo

-y siguen juntos –le pregunte

-claro que si –me dijo

-lo sabia se los dije –le dije

-si era más que obvio –me dijo

-aun lo usas –me dijo sella landó el dije de mariposa que se le había agregado una llave de parte de Edward

-claro que si nunca pude agradecerte nunca me la quito –le dije

-ha ten no pude dártelo me puse como una fuente en cuanto te vi –le dije dándole el cheque

-no creerás que lo voy a aceptar verdad –yo asentí – me conoces mejor que eso

-jas…- le dije

-no, no puedo cobrarte no a ti –me dijo no pelee con el ya vería como pagarle

-bueno pobre de ti tratar con migo y fer te volverás loco-le dije

-las trate en el pasado soy inmune cariño –me dijo sonriendo como solo él puede

-si pensándolo bien estas a salvo –le dije

-sí, oye como escapaste –me pregunto ya serio

-hay jas me duele aun ese noche no quiero hablar de eso sé que tengo que trabajar en ellos solo ten paciencia vale además siempre termino contándotelo –le dije el tomo mi mano y la beso

-está bien cariño-me dijo

-es tarde, pero podemos vernos mañana o cuando puedas –le pregunte

-claro que si así yo conozco a tu novio y tu a mi prometida –me dijo –te parece el domingo

-claro que si –le dije

Me acompaño hasta mi auto, me abrazo por última vez. Yo seguía como en un sueño verlo me acababa de traer muchos recuerdos. Cuando llegue a casa Fernanda ya estaba ahí me tumbe en el sillón junto a ella.

-no creerás a quien me encontré –le dije

-a quien tienes una cara de ver visto un fantasma –me dijo

-estaba esperando al doctor y cuando entro era dios mío decirlo es a… -le dije

-ya dime quien –me dijo empujándome

-jas –le dije su cara era impagable

-odios jas, jas tu jas –me pregunto

-si jasper fue muy bonito volver a verle –le dije

-ya lo creo espero verlo pronto lo he extrañado –me dijo

-lo sé es algo sorprendente y quieres saber más –le pregunte ella asintió

-Peter y char viven aquí en san francisco –le dije ella tenía esa gran sonrisa

-tenemos que verlos –me dijo

- si lo sé –le dije

Vimos un rato la tele, se quedo dormida la mande a dormir a su cuarto subí al cuarto Edward hoy está de guardia. Es cirujano tiene 32 años, su madre murió de cáncer hace 12 años el se hiso cargo de ella ya que su papa estaba trabajando el trabaja en la CIA.

Al dio siguiente hice mi rutina normal, ferny se fue al cine con una de sus pocas amigas Vivian, Edward vendría en un rato en la mañana salió de guardia pero fue a dormir a su casa un rato.

Hice un poco de quehacer, estaba tomándome un café cuando escuche el timbre, corrí a abrir era Edward me beso.

-como estuvo tu noche –le pregunte

-bien algo atareada- le serví un café, me senté junto a él en la mesa

-fui al psicólogo –comencé para mi desgracia jasper tenía razón

-si como te fue –me pregunto

-bien fue algo raro la verdad, en si no te mato por qué no sabías que este era el único psicólogo en el mundo con el cual podría hablar sin pena –le dije sonriendo

-si porque es el único –me pregunto

-eso ahora te lo platico, primero tengo que empezar por otra cosa –le dije

-que cosa –me pregunto yo suspire

-tenias razón ed no puedo seguir así tengo que contarte porque si es verdad me está atormentando.-le dije, el tomo mi mano

-no quiero que te sientas presionada el simple hecho de que lo admitas es un gran paso –me dijo

-te lo tengo que contar-le dije

-ok –me dijo

-mi mama se caso con el decir su nombre difícil lo sé patético pero me cuesta el se llamaba Phil no era el mejor marido y mucho menos el mejor padre era violento solía enojarse con ella y… lo siento no puedo enserio lo estoy intentando –le dije

-está bien tranquila –me dijo

-gracias te juro no es falta de confianza-le dije

-lo sé ahora lo sé-me dijo

-déjame seguir los años pasaron y lo conocí yo tenía la edad de ferny y no soportaba estar en casa y decidí salir estaba harta de todo y me tope con él, yo no tenía amigas ni amigos, y el fue eso al principio me dio la libertad que tanto necesitaba, nos enamoramos rápidamente el cuido de mi en muchas formas fue como mi salvavidas y es él, el psicólogo que tu hermana recomendó y por eso es el único que puede manejar esto –le dije su cara era de comprensión pero había celos

-o dios dime que no estás celoso –le dije

-un poco si, si vieras como te brilla la mirada cuando hablas de el –me dijo

-no seas tonto, no te lo voy a negar lo amo pero no es amor de pareja él es una persona muy importante para mí, nunca lo dejara de ser, en mi vida hay pocos hambres que quiero, a el por qué es importante todo lo que vivimos, Jack, tu porque te amo como nunca había amado a nadie y Peter no lo conoces pronto lo harás es como un hermano para mí siempre lo fue, el es mi Susana así como ella siempre es y será importante para ti de una forma tan especial el lo es para mi amor –le dije no lo deje contestar lo bese

-así de importante –pregunto o más bien afirmo

-si así de importante, probablemente yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por el –le dije

-y el ya no te ve de esa forma –me pregunto

-no sé que me ama pero como lo hago yo el está feliz mente comprometido pronto a casarse-le dije

-maña nos invito a cenar amor para que lo conozcas y te lo digo desde ahora para que no te hagas ideas erróneas el me dice cariño pero no solo a mi es una costumbre suya a decirlo a las chicas de su familia o amigas –le dije

-bien ya que no soy tan celoso yo le digo princesa a Susana lo puedo entender –me dijo besándome.

**JASPER POV **

Diez largos años habían pasado desde que terminamos diez años en los cuales no he dejado de preguntarme como estarán ella y ferny.

Me enamore locamente de Alice Brandon ella es psiquiatra, hace un par de meses le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella felizmente para mi sorpresa acepto.

Nos mudamos a san francisco aquí estaban los que son mis hermanos char y Peter.

Yo tenía mi consultorio hoy tenía una última paciente recomendada, en lo que esperaba que ella llegara fue por un cuadernillo nuevo para esta paciente. Salí y la vi buscando algo en su bolso yo la reconocería en cualquiera lado era bella.

-lo siento un momento no encuentro…. Le voy a ser sincera doctor no quiero tener terapia, pero si no la tomo y comienzo a "superar" algunas cosas mi relación se va ir a la mierda y además es la única forma de que mi hermana venga-dijo ella buscando algo en su bolso claro que es ella

- por qué no lo buscas en el compartimiento delantero siempre te ha pasado lo mismo –le dije recordando aquellos tiempos, encontró lo que buscaba alzo su rostro y pude ver como 3 emociones distintas en él sus ojos se aguaron

-jas…jasper o por dios –dijo ella, estaba preciosa los años no han pasado en ella con su vestimenta tan casual y natural como ella

-hola bella –le dije, ella corrió hacia mi yo no dude en recibirla se sentía tan bien estar así estar en casa ella era familia era parte de mi, sentí sus lagrimas en mi cuello.

Después del gran recuentro lo recordé ella estaba aquí por terapia aun que siendo ella no quería, pero la conozco la convencí de hablar conmigo, su pasado las persigue a ella y a ferny, era un proceso largo pero yo la ayudaría no dejaría que su pasado le arruinara la vida.

Después de esa conversación, fuimos a tomar un café donde platicamos poco pero quedarnos de vernos el domingo y así conoceríamos a nuestras respectivas parejas.

-entonces la encontraste por fin –me dijo Alice abrazándome

-si se muere por conocerte –le dije

-y yo a ella siendo tan importante para ti –me dijo besándome y dejamos de hablar.

-Charlotte –la salude cuando conteste

-que pasa jas –me pregunto

-les tengo una sorpresa, tienen planes para mañana –le pregunte

-no claro que no que tienes en mente –me pregunto

-mañana en aquel lugar donde Peter nos llevo a hacer un picnic ese parque –le dije

-ok dime a qué hora –me dijo

-que te parece como a las 6: 10 puntual –le dije

-porque tanto misterio whitlock –pregunto

-lo verán mañana pero créanme vale la pena -le dije

**BELLA POV **

Estaba muerta de nervios al igual que fer también era muy importante para ella lose, me puse un vestido ligero fer se puso algo similar se veía increíble había crecido tanto.

-deja de mirarme así –me dijo cuando me vio observándola

-perdón te ves hermosa –le dije ella se sonrojo

-de hecho ambas se ven hermosas –dijo Edward

-gracias –le dije ahora la sonrojada era yo

Jas nos había dado la dirección, íbamos en el auto de Edward ferny casi brincaba en el asiento de atrás.

-vas a salir votando del auto si sigues así –le dije

-es que estoy emocionada ya quiero verle bella él fue… tu me entiendes él y Peter fueron como mis hermanos mayores-me dijo yo lo sabía.

Pronto llegamos al lugar él y una chica algo más baja que yo pero muy bonita esperaban cuando ya estuvimos los tres de pie a unos tres metros de ellos pude ver la expresión de ferny.

-ha… jas…-grito ella y corrió a abrazarlo justo como hice yo él, la abrazo

-mírate estas enorme y muy hermosa toda un mujercita –dijo el al verla ella se sonrojo

-no es verdad pero acepto el cumplido –le dijo ella

-o claro que lo es llegue justo a tiempo los chicos se deben volver loco contigo cariño –le dijo

-bueno jas te presento a Edward cullen mi novio, Edward el es jasper whitlock amigo y confidente-le dije

-mucho justo –dijo jas estrechando su mano

-el gusto es mío –dijo ed

-cariño ella es Alice Brandon, amor ella Isabela swan-dijo el

-mucho justo en cantada –le dije

-igualmente moría por conocerte –me dijo

-y ella es como mi hermanita Fernanda –dijo jas

-mucho justo Fernanda –dijo Alice

-el gusto es mi pero soy fer o ferny para los amigos –dijo ella, jas y yo sonreímos eso ya lo habíamos escuchado antes

-ok fer-dijo Alice

-bueno sentémonos –dijo jasper, era un parque hermoso con muchas luces donde había una gran mesa

-esperamos a alguien –pregunte al ver dos lugares de mas

-Ho no deben tardar –dijo jas y como si fueran invocados vi dos figuras acercándose a lo lejos. Cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de nosotros los reconocí y ellos a mi sus caras eran de sorpresa total yo no pude resistirlo corrí y abrace a Peter quien me cargo y me dio vueltas. Lloro de alegría mi familia ellos son mi familia una que tuve que dejar hace 10 años.

-pero mírate mujer estas más que guapa una vueltecita-me dijo le hice caso - , los años te sientan –me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-y tú qué me dices te vez guapísimo Peter –le dije si nuestra relación siempre fue así, abrace también a char ya no era la única con lagrimas.

-bells dios pero sí que has cambiado –me dijo ella sonriendo

-no soy la única mírate donde dejaste las mechas rosadas –le pregunte

-hace un par de años se fueron –me dijo

-no, no puede ser tu eres ferny la pequeña ferny –dijo Peter viéndola ella sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos repitió la operación le dio vueltas

-estés hermosa jasper creo que tenemos muchos mocosos que espantar, no lo puedo creer –dijo Peter haciendo que ferny se sonrojara, fer abrazo a char

-sí que has crecido me siento vieja –dijo char-bueno y quien es este hombre tan apuesto -me pregunto

-Peter char les presento a Edward mi novio, ed Peter y char amigos y hermanos –los presente

-mucho gusto –dijo Edward saludando

-es gusto es nuestro –dijo Peter al igual que Charlotte

Cenamos platicando un poco de cosas sin importancia.

-bueno henos aquí después de tanto tiempo-dijo Peter comiendo helado

-si tenemos muy buenas anécdotas, recuerdas cuando bella tomo la moto… -comenzó a platicar char

-no… se dé que hablan –me hice la inocente claro que sabia Edward se rio

-Ho no yo quiero saber tengo ganas de conocer como era antes –dijo Edward

-bien bueno una bella mas rebelde peleo con el aquí presente jasper, por aquella chica se enojo tanto que le tiro la bebida a esta chica a jasper no le dio ni tiempo de hablar lo dejo solo tomo la moto y se largo el pobre hombre tuvo que pedir un aventón-dijo Peter

-bueno al menos se que no soy al único que se lo has hecho –dijo Edward riendo

-o así que tu también has sido víctima –dijo jasper

-no Alice no le creas a ninguno de los dos tú crees que si no se hubieran comportado los dos como unos idiotas yo habría hecho algo así –le dije

-claro que no yo te apoyo –dijo ella

-si amen a eso –dijo char

-recuerdo esa noche, bella llego maldiciendo pero…-dijo recordando yo sabía que era lo que iba a decir pero se detuvo –como 2 horas después jas toco a la ventana del cuarto de bella discutieron un poco fue tan cómico bella en el balcón y el abajo discutiendo, solo fueron 10 minutos después se reconciliaron –dijo ferny

-yo tengo una mejor -dijo char- cuando a esta loca, lo digo con cariño tuvo la gran idea del tatuaje –dijo char mierda esa historia

-si no mal recuerdo la idea la saque de ti –le dije

-claro que no si yo tenía una pero ella en el cumpleaños de jas decidiste que quería un tatuaje pensé yo creo que todos que te arrepentirías al estar con mi primo para que te tatuara pero no creo que ese tequila era muy fuerte –dijo

-algo pero yo quería ese tatuaje porque no tenerlo –dije

-y luego este otro como queriendo competir aprovecho el 2 x1 y decidió que si ella lo hacía porque él no-dijo Peter riendo yo no podía estar más roja

-así no somos los únicos con historias, recuerdo a alguien que decidió liberar a los perros de la perrera –dije. Casi nos atrapan por tu culpa –le dije a Peter

-en mi defensa debo decir que no fue mi idea fue una promesa –dijo el mirando a ferny ok yo no sabía esa parte de la historia

-¡tú!...-la acuse

-eso era inhumano lo vi en la escuela y le conté a Peter y bueno el estuvo de acuerdo, fue un buena causa –dijo ella si a ese grado adora Peter a esta niña

-si o cuando a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tirarnos al lago terminamos más que enfermos –dije viendo a Charlotte

-así pues en san Valentín recuerdo a un par que decidieron meterse en la escuela por la noche para ver las estrellas –dijo Peter acusándonos

-admítanlo chicos ustedes en un año hicieron más que nosotros estaba locos-dijo char

-puede ser pero recuerdo a otro par que siempre nos siguió-dije ellos rieron

-si no te puedes quejar i dices que yo soy rebelde –me dijo ferny

-no conocía esa faceta tuya –me dijo Edward

-lo sé era algo mas rebelde que ahora –le dije

-o cuando casi los agarran en…-comenzó a platicar Charlotte la patee de bajo de la mesa

-ok olviden esa historia –dijo ella

-no ahora la cuentan donde los cacharon –pregunto Alice

-no se ponga así –dijo Alice al vernos sonrojados a mí y jas-a todos nos han casi agarrado

-es verdad –dijo Edward – a mí en un hospital dos veces –me dijo y yo lo sabia una fue conmigo la otra con ella

-en el parque –dije completamente roja

Seguimos platicando, las chicas y yo fuimos a guardar los trastes no alejamos de la mesa.

**EDWARD POV **

En los 4 años que tengo de conocerla nunca la había visto tan libre tan ella, se veía que adoraba a esos tres y ellos a ella y también a fer. Deje de sentir celos cuando los vi juntos había mucho cariño pero no de pareja era completamente de amistad, conocer un poco de su historia era increíble siempre supe que guardaba algo de locura dentro de ella. En este momento solo estábamos los hombres en la mesa.

-bien entonces eres medico –pregunto jasper

-si cirujano cardiólogo –le dije

-bien –dijo el

-ok tenemos poco tiempo antes de que las señoritas vuelvan, se ve que la amas lo noto en tu mirada y ella te ama y sé que si santera ma va a matar pero sé que las vas a cuidar tienes que ella es como un hermana para mí no me va importar que me caigas bien si le haces llorar –me dijo Peter yo solo asentí

-si ella no estaría contigo si no fueras bueno, ese par a sufrido más de lo que una persona debe Edward y mas siendo tan joven merece ser plenamente feliz no conozco a alguien que lo merezca tanto no me corresponde contarte su historia pero cuando ella te la cuente tal vez te pueda platicar algunas cosas ella es simplemente única tenle paciencia-me dijo jasper

-bella habla muy bien de ambos y ahora me lo acaban de confirmar no le hare daño solo quiero cuidar de ella –les dije

La noche fue bastante agradable.

**JASPER POV **

Estaba esperando a Fernanda hoy era su cita conmigo, escuche que tocaron la puerta

-adelante –dije ella entro se veía nerviosa

-hola-dijo ella

-hola te, tranquila no te voy a comer –le dije tratando de calmarla

-ok no sé cómo comenzar –me dijo suspirando

-bueno porque estás aquí –pregunte

-ideas de mi hermana, ok no me mires así si hay algo en todo esto si tengo pesadillas pero no se jas se complicado siempre lo ha sido, ella nunca deja de preocuparse por mi nunca –me dijo

-es normal lo de las pesadillas ferny, después de lo que paso, estoy seguro que te acuerdas de más cosas de las que admites –le dije ella se mordió el labio algo tan característico de bella

-sí recuerdo cosas muchas de ellas-me dijo

-de que son tus pesadillas –le pregunte aunque ya sabía más o menos de que

-el la golpeaba a nuestra madre, luego él se acerca a mí y el está por hacer lo mismo conmigo mientras nos grita insultos, pero bella se interpone entre nosotros y la golpea a ella yo no puedo hacer nada de nada se siente tan real jasper como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo porque la verdad ya lo había vivido fue real yo no podía hacer nada-me dijo y ahí estaba saliendo lo que tanto la atormenta ambas son diferentes pero tan parecidas

-tienes que entender que eras una niña Fernanda no podías hacer nada no fue tu culpa –le dije

-ella también lo era jasper era un niña digo tenía mi edad y yo vi tantas cosas jasper que no fueron justas para ella-me dijo

-si fue muy difícil para ella pero al igual que ella estas olvidándote de ti –le dije –el era tu padre y tu solo eras un niña que quería y merecía una familia normal –le dije

-es verdad es solo que yo tuve suerte nunca dejo de cuidarme quien cuido de ella quien –me pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos- la respuesta es sencilla nadie yo tuve suerte porque no deja de cuidar de mi-dijo le acerque un pañuelo

-lo dices como si no lo merecieras –le dije

-no es eso, es solo que hay jasper tu no la viste los primeros años fueron duros nunca había visto a una persona trabajar tanto y aun así cuidar de mi no solo económicamente ella cuido de mi de todas las formas que hay –me dijo podía ver la admiración en sus ojos –y creo que es hora de que me deja hacer lo mismo pero es igual o más terca que yo y no solo yo quiero cuidarla Edward ha sido muy paciente pero no se deja –me dijo

-sí pero yo quiero saber de ti, hay cosas que no me dices –le dije

-sobre mi aun tengo miedo de volver atrás de sentir los golpes tengo miedo mucho en cuento vuelvo a tener pesadilla me siento de nuevo como una niña pequeña que no podía defenderse que tenía miedo pánico de llegar a mi casa, la niña que la mayor parte del tiempo cuando su hermana no estaba lloraba a mares solo rogando que nada pasara, y deseando estar en otro lado en el bosque con los animales –me dijo

-ya no eres esa niña y lo que viviste nadie debería vivirlo ya no debes tener miedo estas a salvo –le dije

-lo sé pero cuando tengo esos sueños me siento indefensa y no sé porque los tengo, pero también a bella la hacen sentir indefensa lo puedo notar y cuando me consuela en la noches, y me dice que todo va a estar bien, que estamos a salvo hay veces que parece que se intenta convencer a ella y eso me da más miedo porque ella es mi puerto seguro y verla tan indefensa me hace sentir impotente y desprotegida sé que estoy loca –me dijo

-no lo estas, ambas tienen que superarlo pero si trabajan en ello estarán bien, les falta comunicarse hay cosas que no le has dicho para no alarmarla y ella a ti no funciona así-le dije

-bien –me dijo por hoy era todo lo que podría sacar de ella

-bien hemos terminado –le dije suspiro

-al fin –me dijo

-bueno ahora cuéntame en que trabajas –le pregunte para aligerar el ambiente

-en una veterinaria solo soy ayudante pero el próximo año comenzare la escuela estudiare veterinaria cirujana –me dijo

-siempre lo supe, siempre has amado a los animales-le dije

- aun no escojo escuela –me dijo –pero bella insiste en pagarla y no quiero ya ha hecho bastante además bien puedo conseguir una beca eso no es difícil, en la escuela que quiero a pesar de la beca completa el primer semestre debe ser cubierto pero eso ella no lo sabe así que no le digas, por ello estoy trabajando, no solo en la veterinaria como ayudante sino que les hago la contaduría y también se la hago una pequeña tienda de ropa-me dijo

-wow eso es mucho –le dije

-sí pero es necesario –me dijo

-y tus amigos no soy muy social tengo una amiga Vivian y un amigo Michael –me dijo

-y ningún chico-pregunte

-no alguno que me interese la verdad es que no me interesa enamorarme y lo que estoy por decir no es porque este hablando contigo es la pura verdad, pero en mi vida solo he conocido a tres hombres que valen la pena y a los tres los quiero como a mis hermanos fuera de ahí no confió en ninguno no he conocido a uno con el cual me sienta segura –me dijo yo solo le sonreí decidí no comentar nada, esto era más que obvio por su padre completamente entendible

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hoy tenía cita con bella de nuevo

-hola –me dijo al entrar

-hola siéntate –le dije ella lo hiso

-como vas –le pregunte

-creo que mejor pero quiero sacarlo todo jasper quiero seguir con mi vida –me dijo

-eso es bueno sabes que será complicado pero no imposible –le dije

-lo sé –me dijo

-bueno dime que sientes respecto a tu madre –le pregunte ella parecía sorprendida

-no lo sé –me dijo pero me mentía

-si sabes pero no me dices –le dije

-no hay mucho que decir-me dijo

-ok vamos a platicar de algo diferente recuerdas cuando todo comenzó –le pregunte

-sí, tenía 7 años tenían un mes de casados no recuerdo porque discutieron se gritaban y él le soltó una cachetada y ese fue el inicio, siempre después de golpearla le daba flores y ella lo perdonaba, cuando nos pegaba a mi o ferny eran chocolates o peluches no tienes idea de cuentos peluches tuvimos las dos.

-ya veo así que tu mama siempre lo perdono –le pregunte

-si –me dijo enojada

- estas molesta –le dije

-no –me dijo

-ok por hoy está bien, de hecho quiero que la próxima vez vengas con fer quiero que las dos hablen-le dije

-ok jas –me dijo

Esa noche salimos todos a cenar pronto llego la próxima cita

-ok ya estamos los tres aquí –dije

-ok-dijeron ambas

-bien quiero que hablen por que por lo poco que he conversado con ambas no tienen la comunicación que deberían y hasta que no hablen sinceramente no podemos seguir con la terapia-les dije

-pero que le digo –pregunto fer

-lo que me dijiste a mi ambas hablan mucho de la otra en sesión conmigo pero quiero que se lo digan mutuamente, porque no empiezas tu fer sobre lo que me contaste el otro día.

-dime –le dijo bella, fer suspiro

-creo que sufres más de lo que demuestras, creo que te has enfocado demasiado en mi, creo que no tenias que salvarme no sacrificando tu felicidad, creo que cargas conmigo cuando no tendrías que hacerlo, pudiste huir yo lo habría hecho eventualmente sufriste demasiado por mi y nunca pensaste en ti y te amo por eso pero a la vez odio que lo hicieras –dijo fer la cara de bella era impagable

-enserio crees eso –pregunto bella fer solo asintió

-no habría podido vivir conmigo misma dejándote, nunca te lo he dicho pero tú eras lo único que me hacia querer seguir en esa vida solo por ti eras lo único bueno que tenia, no podía dejarte e irme nunca y hay un testigo jasper lo sabe la mama de jasper me ofreció irme con ellos pero no podía irme sin ti nunca y no por responsabilidad sino porque te amo-le dijo bella lo de mi mama no lo sabia

-y tú que bella has pausado tu vida por todo lo que paso –dijo fer

-no es verdad además lo dices tú cuando no quieres aceptar lo que sientes por Michael solo por qué crees que ningún hombre vale la pena y tu y yo sabemos de dónde sale esa idea , tu también tienes una vida que vivir-le dijo bella a ferny

-ok calmémonos –les pedí ya que comenzaban a pelear

-yo hablas de eso cuando el pobre ed casi te ha tenido que rogar que lo dejes quedarse un par de noche después de dos años de relación, y sabes siento que te has anclado en el paso y lo sabes así que no puedes juzgar por que lo aprendí de ti –dijo ferny o más bien grito

-está bien cálmense es hablar no pelear –pedí ambas se callaron –ok cambiemos de tema, su madre ambas evitan el tema como si fuera herpes –dije ambas se miraron

-nunca hablamos de ella y lo que a mí respecta no es necesario-dijo fer

-cuando fue la última vez que hablaron de ella –pregunte

-no hablamos de ella en 10 años jasper –dijo bella

-bien porque no –pregunte

-porque no era necesario-dijo bella

-saben algo de ella –pregunte ambas se tensaron bella no dijo nada fer se mordía el labio ella sabía algo

-vamos se que saben algo –dije

-está muerta para mí desde hace 10 años –dijo ferny la expresión de bella era de sorpresa-ambos lo están yo no tengo padres solo tengo una hermana, tres hermanos de infancia, un cuñado y dos amigos eso es todo pero padres no –dijo ferny parándose y saliendo del consultorio

-nunca le había escuchado decir algo así –dijo bella

Me despedí de ella y dejaron la terapia por un mes un largo mes en el cual por lo que me dijo bella Fernanda no le ha hablado pero mañana vendrán ambas de nuevo.

-hola –dijeron ambas

-hola fer dice bella que no le has hablado en un mes y quiero que hables conmigo porque estas tan enojada con ella –le pregunte

-porque estoy enojada es acaso que no lo adivina ella me ha tratado como una niña pequeña con respecto a la información que ciertamente tenia tanto o más derecho a saber –dijo Fernanda y bella lo comprendió enseguida

-mierda –dijo ella

-vez como si sabe-dijo ferny

-tu dijiste hace un mes que ella estaba muerta para ti no –dijo bella en un claro intento de salir triunfante

-me conoces mejor que eso, pero tal vez debería dime de todos modos cuando fue una buena madre nunca me defendió cuando él me pego nunca-dijo ferny gritando y derramando lagrimas

-también era mi madre y no me defendió pero nos quiso y si estoy enojada por qué no hiso nada por nosotras nunca –dijo bella –te entiendo pero era nuestra madre nos amaba

-no lo entiendes bella porque tu tuviste a un papa que te amaba y mucho una mama que hasta antes de conocer a mi papa te cuido y te amo como una madre , yo no tuve eso mi padre nunca me miro con una pizca de cariño sin mencionar el hecho de los golpes , una madre que pocas veces me demostró cariño las puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano , no lo entiendes las personas que tenían que amarme más fueron las que más daño me hicieron y sabes que sumamente patético que aun así no puedo odiarles a ninguno eran mis padres y los amo aun que no quiera hacerlo así que no me digas que lo entiendes –dijo ferny llorando bella solo la abrazo se separaron

-yo puedo irme no me siento bien –me pidió ferny

-claro que si cariño –le dije

-yo te acompaño –dijo bella

-no quiero estar sola –dijo ferny

-pensé que lo había logrado jas pero no yo no lo vi que ella se ha sentido así he tratado que no lo resienta pero no lo logre yo no quería que se sintiera no querida y tiene razón mi papa me amo mucho era un gran padre y mi mama fue diferente conmigo los 7 primero años de mi vida, a ella le toco una mujer rota -me dijo

-no es tu culpa ok –le dije

-ok estamos de nuevo aquí bella ferny como llevan todo esto –les pregunte ninguna contesto

-ok han hablado de lo que bella te oculto ferny –pregunte

-no es como si, simplemente no hubiera pasado –dijo ferny

-bueno dímelo tu fer –le dije

-no que te diga bella se supone que yo no lo sé –me dijo ferny, bella suspiro

-bien, hace unos meses estaba en la cocina fer aun no bajaba y Salí a buscar el periódico como todas las mañanas, y en una de las ultimas paginas había una noticia-dijo ella, toma un segundo antes de volver hablar

-sobre un caso trágico en florida en una pequeña ciudad, una caso de violencia domestica termino con una mujer muerta a manos de su marido, no tuve que leer el nombre yo lo sabia pero cuando por fin lo leí y decía el nombre de mi mama, lo confirme el la mato estando borracho le dio una golpiza que la mato, escondí el periódico y Salí con fer para distraerla y alejarla de cualquier periódico o tv –me dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

-eso fue lo que trajo las pesadillas cierto –pregunte ambas afirmaron y lo entendía

-tenía derecho a saber me entere porque Viviana me platico de la noticia y cuando dijo el nombre de la víctima fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, y encontré el periódico en el cesto de la basura el, la mato merecía saber que mi papa mato a mi mama –dijo fer

-solo quería protegerte y además como iba a hablar contigo de algo que ni yo sabía cómo reaccionar ,no cuando yo pude evitarlo si tan solo le hubiera insistido mas no hubiera pasado-dijo ella

-no es tu culpa bella ella tenía el típico caso de con dependencia, no podías hacer nada-le dije

-tienes razón es su culpa jasper yo lo roge que nos fuéramos las tres aquella noche pero no solo ese día sino antes y no lo hiso que no éramos suficiente para hacerla feliz carajo ella pude salvarse jasper y no lo hiso –dijo ella al fin lo saco, ella lloraba eso era bueno tenía que llorar a su mama, Fernanda la abrazo también lloraba ambas se estaban liberando de gran parte de la carga que traían

-es algo que tiene que trabajar despacio pero hoy han logrado el mayor avance, creo que por un tiempo deberían dejar terapia para retomar su vida después con el tiempo tendrán que regresar pero primero trabajen y asimilen todo lo que han admitido y descubierto en estas pequeñas reuniones –les dije ellas asintieron y me agradecieron, las invite a comer para olvidarnos tantito de todo eso

**BELLA POV **

Lo que habíamos hablado y sacado me dejo una gran paz mental sé que es un proceso largo pero ferny y yo estamos bien.

-bella amor qué opinas de que comience a dejar un par de cosas aquí –me pregunto Edward ambos estábamos solos

-que no es buena idea estamos bien así –le dije

-no es verdad bella llevamos 2 años juntos paso más tiempo aquí que en mi casa –me dijo

-pero…-iba a seguir cuando me interrumpió

-pero nada bella te amo lo sabes pero estoy harto si quieres que sigamos juntos tenemos que formalizar bella es tu decisión no te puedo esperar por siempre –me dijo, no me dejo decir nada salió hecho una furia de la casa

-mierda-me dije el tenia razón no es que no lo ame mi respuesta fe instantánea paro tenía razón, y yo sabía porque mi respuesta fue tan así

Lo estuve analizando por varias horas no ya no más, el miedo tenía que irse no podía dejar que mi pasado arruinara mi futuro

El estaría en su departamento, maneje hasta ahí entre con mis llaves el estaba sentado en la sala con una copa

-hola –el iba a hablar pero no

-soy una idiota Edward una completa idiota, tienes toda la razón y te lo voy a contar todo tu más que nadie se merece que yo sea honesta –le dije –puedo –dije señalando la botella de tequila el solo asintió, me serví un trago y me senté frente a el

-te he dicho que Phil era algo violento así que te imaginas que paso, pero do todos modos te lo contare, Phil golpeaba a mi mama, a mí y a fer una vez hasta la mando al hospital, a mi bueno no fui a un hospital pero si termine mal ojos morados cosas así una vez no pude ni ir a la escuela por ello nunca he visto a jasper y Peter tan enojados como aquel día que me vieron , mi vida era una mierda antes de conocer a los chicos lo único que me mantenía con fuerza de seguir era fer y trate de que no le pusiera una mano encima no siempre pude evitarlo pero la mayor parte del tiempo si , cuando cumplí los 18 yo decidí irme fugarme con fer lejos muy lejos donde jamás volvieran a pegarnos donde no tuviéramos miedo , paso más pronto que tarde el día que me fui de ahí mi mama nos dio esa libertad me dio la custodia de fer y me dio nuestros documentos y algo de dinero para vivir un tiempo , no sabes lo que trate y roge que ella viniera con nosotras pero no lo hiso ,esa noche me despedí de char y Peter y ellos nos dieron un auto el mismo que tiene fer ahora y comida para un par de semanas les debo tanto por ello. Después bueno fuimos a Boston un par de meses comencé a trabajar de todo mesera, limpia pisos lo que diera dinero, luego partí a san francisco donde entre a trabajar al hotel de Jack era gruñón con la mayoría pero con nosotras no y nos ayudo me pago más de lo que debía solo por atender la recepción , fue como un abuelo para nosotras cuando murió no se fue sin sorprendernos dejándonos la casa donde vivimos hoy y su seguro de vida el hotel se lo quedo su sobrina y lo que sigue lo sabes lo viviste conmigo. –le conté el iba decir algo pero lo calle

-ahora déjame explicarte por que rápidamente negué a que comenzaras a trasladar tus pertenencias, tengo miedo un miedo estúpido debo agregar Phil era bueno con mama y conmigo solo fue cosa de que ellos se casaran y viviéramos en la misma casa tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar –el iba a decir algo- se que no eres como el eres y todo lo opuesto a él si no , no estaría tan enamorada de ti como dije son miedos tontos pero ya estoy harta no pienso permitir que arruine mi vida ya no mas , es lo que mi papa habría querido lo que mi mama quería para mí para fer ,ella no quería que termináramos como ella ed nos dio una salida pero no quiso dársela a sí misma y termino muerta ,yo voy a vivir lo que ella no pudo yo si quiero ser feliz y sé que solo es a tu lado , y si después de que te he platicado que tan dañada estoy y que tan idiota soy todavía quieres ser parte de mi vida ,de mi futuro hay la mitad de un closet para ti –le dije era genial sacarlo todo ahora si me tome el tequila

-te amo y no te voy a dañar nunca y no eres idiota y no son miedo tontos has sufrido mucho ellos tenían razón has sufrido más de lo que una persona debe bella pero lo sorprendente es que nunca perdiste la capacidad de amar y soy afortunado de que me ames y siempre voy a querer tener un futuro contigo que aria yo sin ti la respuesta es sencilla nada, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y gracias por dejarme entrar al 100% -me dijo por mis ojos corrían lagrimas él se paró de donde estaba y se agacho enfrente mío y limpio mis lagrimas yo lo abrace

-entonces medio closet –me pregunto yo afirme

-no te vas arrepentir –me dijo

-lo sé –le dije

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOGO **

Han pasado 4 años desde que le conté todo a Edward un mes después de eso jasper y Alice se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia, donde yo y Peter fuimos los padrinos de jasper lo sé raro pero así fue, esa misma noche Peter y Charlotte nos sorprendieron con que serian papas . Una semana después paso otra cosa importante Michael se enfrento a ferny estuvo para frente a la casa hasta que ella salió comenzaron a discutir lo único que sé es que 5 minutos después se estaban besando si mi hermana era feliz yo lo era, Peter, jasper y Edward interrogaron al pobre chico pero él la ama lo suficiente para soportarlo pero creo que le tiene más miedo a fer. Ella y él fueron a la universidad juntos, yo abrí mi propia agencia de publicidad no me va nada mal.

Jasper y yo somos los padrinos del pequeño Eric de 3 años 4 meses, Fernanda y Michael son de la bebe carolina de 2 meses también de Peter y Charlotte.

Hoy es la graduación de Fernanda en la universidad y con honores ella dará el discurso de su generación.

-luces hermosa –me dijo Edward al verme, teníamos 1 año da casados donde jasper me entrego fue un gran día

-gracias –le dije

-ya están listos –pregunto jasper al entrar a la casa

-si claro que si –le dije

Todos íbamos en la misma camioneta las tres parejas y los niños, estábamos sentados en la segunda fila creo que yo estaba más nerviosa que nadie.

-puedes creer que ha crecido tanto –me pregunto jasper

-me es difícil pero lo ha hecho –le dije

-si aunque siempre será mi hermanita –dijo Peter y no lo dudaba si así es con fer ya me imagino en 20 años con carolina

-si esa niña va a salvar a los animales del mundo –dijo char

-claro que lo hará –dijo Edward

-buenos días a todos , primero que nada felicidades a todos mis compañeros los 4 años más felices y difíciles de nuestra vida hasta hora lleno de aventuras y des aventuras , hoy salimos al mundo para triunfar así que mucha suerte. Pero nosotros no seriamos lo que somos sin la familia y yo no soy la acepción, mi familia es peculiar pero yo no estaría aquí sin ellos y no querría estar, Charlotte más que una amiga una hermana una cómplice que me ha enseñado a vivir aventuras, Peter el es mi hermano el que más me consiente y protege otro cómplice de aventuras y travesuras los amo chicos , jasper un hermano para mí al que respeto el que me ha ayudado siempre y regañado cuando es necesario te amo ,a Edward que ha sido el mejor cuñado del mundo , a Alice la esposa de jasper , Carlisle el papa de ed , Joan la mama de jasper , carolina la mama de Charlotte y Camila hermana de ed, por habernos aceptado como parte de su familia , mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ustedes, y he dejado hasta el final a la persona que más quiero en el mundo mi hermana Isabela swan, ella me ha dado todo ,ha cuidado de mi desde que soy una niña lucho por mi y por ella estoy aquí , me enseño que yo puedo ser lo que yo quiera lo que ella nunca noto es que lo que más quiero ser es ser ella , es mi amiga y mi hermana pero más que nada ha sido mi madre , esto te lo dedico a ti porque eres simplemente la persona más importante en mi vida quien la cambio quien me salvo , te amo con todo mi corazón-dijo ella esto último con la voz entrecortada yo hace medio discurso que soy un mar de lagrimas.

Todo había valido la pena por verla tan realizada.

Pasaron 10 años en los cuales nuestra vida cambio mucho debo decir, yo por mi parte una semana después de la graduación de ferny me entere que estaba embarazada ,8 meses después tuvimos una niña a la que llamamos esmeralda en honor a la mama de ed de la cual su hermana y marido son los padrinos, 2 años después tuvimos una niña a la que llamamos Joan Charlotte en honor a jasper y char de la cual los padrinos son jasper y Alice y un año después para sorpresa nuestra tuve a mi tercer hijos un niño al que llamamos Charlie Carlisle en honor a nuestros padres y sus padrinos son Susana y Peter .

Jasper tuvo una niña a la que llamo Alice Mariel de la edad de esmeralda de la cual Peter y char son los padrinos, una niña a la que llamaron Isabela en mi honor un año más grande que mi segunda hija de la cual yo y ed somos padrinos.

Ferny abrió tres veterinarias le iba bien 2 años después de graduarse a los 24 se caso con Michael quien se convirtió en juez, un años después de su boda mi hermanita tuvo a su primer hijo quien para sorpresa grata para Peter lo nombraron Peter Michael, pero mi hermana no tardo en tener el segundo y sorprendiendo a todos 4 meses después de tener a su primer hijo quedo embarazada mi hermana andaba desatada trajo al mundo a Fernanda Isabel, si en nuestro honor el de ambas y tres meses después de que llagara mi sobrina la loca de mi hermana adopto a dos pequeñas una bebe de apenas 3 días de nacida y otra de 4 que llegaron al juzgado por maltrato infantil , la más pequeña la llamaron esperanza y la grande se llama Maribel.

Nuestra vida es buena más que buena teníamos la gran familia que un día solo soñamos. Hace un año fuimos a ver a mama a florida la perdonamos y la dejamos descansar , fer insistió en ir a ver a su padre y así lo hiso tengo entendido que le perdono pero yo no estaba lista, pero hace unos meses lo estuve no para verlo jamás podría el mato a mi madre le escribí una carta.

**Hola **

**No sé cómo dirigirme a ti arruinaste mi infancia y la de mi hermana y la vida de mi madre y también se la quitaste, me hiciste mucho daño mas del que puedas imaginar pero lo supere y no deje que me marcara soy feliz muy feliz tu hija también lo es yo ya te puedo perdonar por todo **

**Así que de todo corazón te perdono, espero dios lo haga y que seas muy feliz.**

**Atte. **

**Isabela swan**

**. **

Con eso cerré el capítulo más oscuro de mi vida para vivir el más luminoso.

Tuve una vida magnifica con problemas como todos mis hijos hicieron su vida y yo seguí tan amiga de Peter, char y jasper y muy enamorada de Edward y siempre cuidando a mi ferny.

Como todo lo que inicia tiene un fin todo comenzó a terminar el golpe más fuerte fue la perdida de jasper cuando murió a la edad de 67 gracias al maldito cáncer, con el se fue una parte de mi nunca volví a ser la misma, ninguno de nosotros lo fue el era mi Ángel mi protector era una parte de mi creo que nunca había llorado tanto, al igual que Peter y Charlotte.

Yo cerré mis ojos para no volverlos a abrir una noche de verano a los 85 años junto a mí el gran amor de mi vida que tenia 89 partimos juntos yo para reunirme y descansar con los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida mi Ángel y mi amor. 


End file.
